Dreaming of the Stars
by Luz Cynebel
Summary: The Lion decides who shall and shall not enter Narnia. Two people are about to enter not of Aslan's will. What is their purpose and why has Aslan allowed them to stay? What if there is a Deeper Magic at work? The Deepest Magic ever thought of...
1. The Football Game

**Dreaming of the Stars  
**

**Chapter One  
The Football Game  
**

* * *

This story starts in the summer after Aslan brought life back to Narnia and the White Witch was defeated. Though it does not start in Narnia at all.

\\\\\

She laughed as her boyfriend picked her up and twirled her around. Their football team, of which he was running back for, had won their homecoming game and he had scored the winning touchdown. She had hopped over the railing of the stands and had found him quickly and he was celebrating with her.

Now planting quick kisses on her cheek, she threw her arms around his neck. At this moment, life for it appeared Sarah Eagleson couldn't be better. She wasn't the most popular girl at school or even the prettiest, but that didn't matter to her. She did have the greatest best friend in the whole world, a wonderful boyfriend, and in another two years would be graduating high school. Most importantly she would be free from her mother and stepfather at that point. Life then would be complete for her, she thought

"We did it Sarah!" Mark, he boyfriend, exclaimed and twirled her around once again. She had been initially amazed when he first asked her out last year, but quickly fell for him. And while he never really said it out loud she knew it was the same for him. He spun her once again and she giggled.

"I know, go get changed," she said, playfully hitting his chest, which was well covered with padding under his jersey. "I'll meet you by front gate."

Mark smiled his dazzling smile that she loved and gave her a quick peck on the lips and then ran off to follow his teammates. Sarah walked off the field and was soon ambushed by her best friend, Lydia. Lydia and Sarah were completely different, and they often joked about that. Lydia was tall (at 6 feet), looked like a model, and was star of the girl's basketball team with strawberry red hair and ivory skin. Sarah on the other hand was short (at 5'4" feet), very dark brown hair and eyes to match, with tanned skin that only got darker when she spent any amount of time in the sun.

"Congrats on your boy scoring the winning touch down," Lydia said, smiling widely. "So, heading over to gym? Gonna go to the dance?"

Sarah fell into step with her friend. Her steps were two for every one of Lydia's, but to the short girl this was normal. "Of course," she laughed, "Mark would be devastated, especially after that game. He'll want to hear everyone sing his praises tonight."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Well, at least you have someone to go with. I however get go home, for I am not attending another dance with out a date." It was a curse of Lydia's. While she was gorgeous, she was one of the tallest girls in the school and rarely was asked out from the boys they went to school with.

Sarah made a face. "I'm sorry Lydia. I promise one day you'll find a guy. We just go to school with a bunch of losers." The girls laughed and joked while Sarah guided the way over to front gate in front of the locker rooms.

They were discussing an up coming project when Mark came out and stole Sarah away from Lydia. The small dark hair girl said her good-byes to her friend, expecting to see her tomorrow.

_Expecting_ was the key word.

* * *

Looking for Author's Notes? Look no further! Go to: h t t p : /bts-deepestmagic. com/ (Take spaces out) I hate having them in the story, so I'm putting them here! Thanks!  
Luz

* * *


	2. Red Lights

**Chapter Two  
Red Lights**

* * *

Sarah had fun that night at the Homecoming Dance with Mark. It was casual, just in their gym. Like Sarah had told Lydia, Mark had people constantly coming up to him that night and congratulating him on his winning touch down. The music thumped in the background and he was often on the verge of yelling during his conversations.

What she like about Mark was while he liked the attention he never took all the credit. He made sure to point out others that scored in that game and others that made great plays. What she didn't like was the looks she was getting from some of the female population coming up to him. Mark's hand was firmly entwined with hers and sometimes he would kiss the top of her head while he was talking. Sarah may not have been that popular, but Mark was certainly one of the most popular boys at school. Some of the girls felt that her status in the social food chain at school didn't allow her to be dating a boy of Mark's.

Toward the end of the dance, one of Mark's friends came up to them and asked if they wanted to go to the In-N-Out down the street. They both said yes and followed them to the car, a 2000 green sedan.

Mark and Sarah weren't paying attention to what was happening around them. Sarah had kindly refused to sit next to him in the back seat, which caused the football player to tickle his girlfriend mercilessly.

"Stop!" She screamed through the laughter, their friends in the front laughing. Through the happy tears in her eyes that Mark had produced she noticed something was wrong. "Mark, stop, seriously," she said, her tone firm. He did, a worried look on his face, as he thought he had done something wrong.

Sarah at first didn't notice the street they were on, but she looked more closely and gasped.

"What?" said the girl in the passenger seat as she turned to face them. The stench of alcohol reeked on her breath.

Mark smelt it too then. "Pull over, now!" he barked. But it was too late, the driver was on the wrong side of the road, a median diving them from the correct flow of traffic and they were running a red light.

She wasn't sure how it happened, really, how her and Mark got in the car with two drunk people and didn't even notice. Not sure how the car, who had the right away, crashed into them. Or why she felt pinching on her arms before everything went fast and blurry and seemed to fall away from her. She only knew it didn't hurt (besides the small pinches she felt on her arms), and for that she was glad.


	3. The Fox

**Chapter Three  
The Fox**

* * *

Sunlight danced across her eyelids, and she rolled over. "Ugh," she mumbled, her hand searching for her covers, but she found none. Instead her hand found string going straight up. _'No, not string,'_ she thought, and slowly she opened her eyes. She found tall grass shooting up past her toward a very clear, blue sky. Sarah gasped and jumped up, and regretted it as her head began to spin.

Where was she? She looked around and found herself in middle of a small meadow. The edges were boarded with thick trees. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was being in a car, going the wrong way on the street and that Mark…Mark!

She looked around expecting him to be standing nearby. "Mark!" she called out to him. "Mark, where are you?" No one answered. Something clinched in her chest. Sarah sat back down, the grass coming just up to her nose. What was it they taught you when you were lost? Stay where you were, not to move. Someone would come looking for you. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she snorted. _'If any one knew were I was, that is.'_ Sarah didn't know where she was. She knew she wasn't near where the accident happened. She lived in a suburban town, there were no open fields, and everything was taken up with houses. She groaned, "Where am I?"

She sat there for a little longer, still hoping that maybe someone would show up. That maybe she was dreaming and she would go back to reality and find herself still at the dance, or in a hospital room, with Mark lovingly holding her hand as she came to, if the accident had indeed been real.

Looking straight ahead she imagined what would happen when she woke up in a hospital room. Mark would be in a chair next to her, Lydia near the foot of her bed. They would greet her, Lydia hugging her and Mark showering her with kisses. She didn't picture her mother and step-father there. Her mother would say she was worried, but would be at home, spoiling her little half-brother and her step-father would be at work. No, those that truly cared for her were Lydia and Mark and that's whom she pictured her happy reunion with.

This was the reason she didn't notice the rustling behind her. The reason she screamed and jumped up and started to run when something ran into her back.

"Wait!" someone called to her.

She turned, looking around for the voice but saw no one. Sarah, curious now, started to head back toward where she heard the voice. That's when she came upon a small fox. It was not nearly yet fully grown, but clearly not a young kit. "Hey, little guy." She said, and started to hold out her had, when the thing made a noise she didn't quite comprehend.

"Excuse me! I am not little. I am in fact the largest of my age group, thank you very much!"

Sarah just blinked at him for a few moments, and then started to laugh. "Oh, you can talk!"

The Fox held up his head and huffed. "Of course I can. I am an Animal." He was utterly serious and that made Sarah snort out some of her giggles.

"I am terribly sorry, Mr. Fox, you see, I have never met a talking Fox before. Birds, yes, but Foxes, no." She figured while she was in the dream of hers that she would at least play along to what it brought her. "Forgive me."

The Fox studied her for a moment, to determine if she was serious. "All right, but for your small slight, you must accompany me to the market. I have business there."

"Certainly," she said sweetly, still wanting to laugh. Talking Foxes! What would she think of next? Though she did remember a time when she was younger that she wished her cat could talk. So what if now a Fox was talking to her in a dream?

"Comes then, this way," he said and she followed.

The Fox found a path through the trees, and Sarah looked in wondering at all the natural beauty around her. She had never seen so much undisturbed nature. She looked at the Fox she was following and realized his red was the same exact shade as her friend Lydia's hair. Yes, she was in a dream.

She coughed and the Fox looked back at her. "You know I didn't catch your name," she said. "I'm Sarah."

He seemed to smile. "Sarah, daughter of Eve, I am Zoran." He inclined his head to her, "Nice to make your acquaintance."

"I'm sorry. What did you call me?"

"Is your name not Sarah? I thought that's what you said."

"Yes, but that daughter stuff. What was that?"

"Ah, are you not a human, descended from Adam and Eve?" Zoran questioned her.

"Yes, but-"

Zoran smiled again. "Then it's only right that I reference to your heritage, if that is all right with you, Miss Sarah." She nodded. "Now, where are you from? Those are the most unusual clothes that I have ever seen, if I may say."

Sarah looked at her clothes. Surprisingly (or perhaps not so much) they were dirty from her laying in the meadow. "You converse with humans often, Zoran?" she asked, looking at her jeans, buttoned up plaid pattern shirt, the sleeves rolled up just past her elbows, and her black and white Chuck Taylor's. It was something she picked out specifically for the Homecoming Dance. She found nothing wrong with it.

It was his turn to laugh at her question. "Why, yes I do, actually, but I have never met any with such an unusual sense of fashion."

Smiling she replied, "Well, where I come from, women wear things like this all the time. Men wear something similar, I suppose, but looser fitting." Pondering what Zoran had said she then asked, "What do women that you've met wear?"

"Dresses, mostly, and depending on their status depends on their material it's made of. I've met a queen once; wearing the most splendid shade of blue you'd ever seen. I have also met a farmer's wife wearing simple cotton. So dresses for the women, men wearing tunics and breeches."

The two went back and forth, asking each other about their customs and cultures. Sarah found that Zoran's world sounded very medieval, and she laughed to herself that she could dream of some of the details, as she wasn't very good in her history class. She supposed, though, that she could all be making it up. Zoran found her words about where she came from very fantastical and said right out that he didn't believe half of it.

They made it to the market place, which reminded Sarah of the street fairs she seen in the down town area of the town she lived in. There were clearly aisles one was to travel down and on each side were stands. Some of the vendors were human, some weren't, and others Sarah wasn't sure if they were human or not. They were selling any thing from fruits and vegetables to armor and instruments.

"We only have a market here this size once a month," Zoran explained, "But every week there is a smaller one. Some of the trader's here are starting to come from outside the realm. Just last month we had traders from Calormen. They were strange, but did open our eyes to humans look like, besides our Kings and Queens." Sarah giggled. "What?"

"You sound so old, but I know you can't be," elucidated Sarah. "No offense, but I am not sure how Foxes gage age, but you seem like you can't be no older than I am and know that I am not fully grown either, it just seems you are talking older than what you actually are."

This seemed to boost the Fox's ego. "I do get that quite a bit. To answer your question; no I am not at what my people consider adult age, but I am nearly there."

"Cool," she said simply. They stopped at a stall and Zoran spoke with the vendor, who was a centaur, and bought some supplies from him. The centaur wrapped it up neatly in some brown paper and string. Sarah took it for her friend and they continued. "So, tell me about this King and Queen of yours."

"_Kings _and _Queens_," he corrected her. "We have two Kings and Queens."

"At the same time?" she asked, disbelieved. "Are they all married to each other?"

Sputtering he said, "Good heavens no! By the Lion's Mane, that would be wrong. No, they are brothers and sisters. There is High King Peter, second only to Aslan, King Edmund, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy."

Not understanding, she shook her head. "Okay, first of all who is Aslan, and secondly why do you need four monarchs?" She thought for a moment then added, "Now that I come to think of it, what am I supposed to help you with?" She was still convinced this was a dream, but had to ask to slate her curiosity of this vivid dream.

Zoran sputtered various things before he composed himself to answer. "What? You do not know where you are? Why you're in Narnia! The land and the Creatures that dwell in it were created by Aslan himself, True King of these lands, and son of the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea. Th-Th-The Great Lion!" The look on his face was priceless: full of shock and horror that she did not, truly, know of anything of her surroundings.

Shrugging she said, "I must admit that I don't know of this Aslan or Narnia. I apologize, but I have only just arrived here."

He gave her a toothy grin and began to regale her on the history of Narnia.


	4. A Helper Found

**Chapter Four  
A Helper Found**

* * *

Sarah followed the Fox further into the market. "What is it that you wanted me to help you, anyway?" she asked, remembering her earlier question.

"Well, I was going to hire a Ferret to help me with my things, but since you 'volunteered,' what I need is you to hold some items while I take them back to the professor."

Sarah lifted an eyebrow, looking at the first of what would be many parcels under her arm. This dream was getting more complex by the minute. "The professor? Is he a Fox also?"

Zoran shook his head. "No, he is human, just like you. Came from Archenland as soon as he heard the White Witch was defeated – I'll tell you all about that on the way back," he added, before she could reply, "and was one of the first ones to do so, after our Kings and Queens, of course"

She didn't say anything else on the subject of this White Witch and these Kings and Queens. Surely all this was coming from her subconscious, somewhere, buried deep down inside. Perhaps it was the stories her father used to tell her when she was small. He was a great storyteller. Always had something fantastical to tell, the next story more lavish then the last. Suddenly, in a very long time, she missed her father. He had passed away when she was five years old. At least that's what the investigators of the car crash said. _'How ironic, that I should end up in a car crash also,'_ she thought, her mood taking a dark turn.

While Zoran had just met her, he took notice of the change in Sarah's body language and knew she was upset with what ever was on her mind. "Sarah, are you well?"

She shook her head. "Yes, sorry." Giving him a warm smile the Fox nodded, and continued to lead the way. She finally took in her surroundings completely. To her left as she walked was a Swan talking to a Lynx about a book they just read. On her right were two Satyrs bargaining at stall with a Nymph over the price of some fabric. That's when she saw the castle.

Until recently she had only been paying attention to Zoran, and then the trade that was taking place around her. Now she saw the castle. She hadn't realized that this market was taking place in the shadow of such a large edifice. Sarah didn't know what it was constructed out of, but she didn't care. She was taking in the elegant lines, the sweeping curves and the sheer beauty of it.

"That's Cair Paravel, seat of the Kings and Queens of Narnia," Zoran provided. He noticed when Sarah had stopped and saw the look of amazement on her face.

"Wow. I've never seen anything so gorgeous!" she exclaimed. "Can we go inside?"

The Fox laughed, "Perhaps one day. My professor is working on the history of Narnia for their Majesties. When he is done he will come to court to present it to them. Mayhap you will be with us until then."


	5. Professor Ulley

**Chapter Five  
Professor Ulley**

* * *

The look on the young woman's face as she carried Zoran's items back to his professor told everyone she was not happy about it. There was a large black mark on the front of her shirt and on her forearm. She hadn't realized that some of the ink in one of the packages had spilled until she wiped her forehead with her arm and saw the ink only after the fact. There was a large, bluish-black smug across her forehead now from it to tell everyone of her folly. Her jeans were dirty, as she had also tripped right after taking in Cair Paravel, over a Duck. The Duck had squawked and ranted that Sarah was careless and needed to be imprisoned. A son of the Duck's came over to her, apologized, stating that the Duck wanted anyone who slighted her to be imprisoned in her old age.

Worst was realizing that Foxes were indeed sly. While Zoran had led her on to believe she would be carrying just a few items for him, he had her arms loaded with ink, quills, rolls of paper, garments and various nick-knacks.

The way to Zoran's professor took them through the small meadow where they met. Sarah did look to see if she could find Mark, hoping he would show up in this wondrous dream of hers. He didn't pop up from the tall grass to surprise her and whisk her off to another dream.

Lost in her thoughts she was astonished to be their destination already. Zoran pulled a small cord next to the door the stood in front of and it opened with ease.

"Put those on that table," Zoran said, indicating with his head a near by worktable.

Sarah wasn't sure what she was expecting, perhaps a small castle or university. What she stood in now was neither. It was just house. The main room that she now stood in looked like contained just about everything. There was the worktable with the day's prizes. Remnants of past meals and sheets of paper told her that it was also probably the main eating area as well. Near by that was the hearth. There were two other doors towards the back. One was clearly a bedroom, as the other one was next to a window indicating it lead outside. Two cots also were at the back; she supposed Zoran slept in one.

"Professor Ulley! Professor Ulley!" shouted the Fox. "I'm back!"

From the door that led to the outside came an older man. He was perhaps in his late forties, gray just starting to show in his light brown hair. He wore glasses, and had a short beard. His clothes looked like he had slept in them more than once and Sarah was quite sure he had fallen asleep at sometime on a book, for there were little squiggly marks on his right cheek that looked to be like writing. Overall she found him very kind looking,

"Ah, good man," the professor said, adjusting his glasses. He reached into a small drawstring bag on his hip and began to get something out of it. "Now how much did Zoran-" He stopped as he stared at Sarah. "By the Lion, you're a girl."

"Thank you for noticing," she said, just feeling slightly offended.

He gave a short laugh. "Sorry, not many people have come into Narnia since the White Witch's demise. I was under the impression I was one of the few that lived outside of the palace."

"You were – are, actually I don't know if I'll be staying. You see I'm convinced this is a dream and I shall be waking up in anytime now."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, do tell your story Miss..."

"Sarah," she provided.

"Sarah, tell us."

Sarah explained her situation, not in great detail but so that they would at least understand. She told them how she had been in an accident, and woke up here instead of in a hospital, where she supposed she truly was. She told them in her world, the real world, animals didn't talk, and the ones that did had a very limited vocabulary. Her land had no kings or queens. They were still some in other countries and those kings and queens were little more than adornment for their countries. She actually talked more then she like and when she was done Zoran looked deep in thought, while Professor Ulley just smiled.

"I see," was all he said. "Well, until you do actually wake up, would you be willing to stay here with us? You can help me research for the compilation of Narnia's history, seeing as that Zoran here must leave with in a fortnight to visit his family."

Sarah deliberated the offer for a few moments. "I suppose I could. What sense is there to do otherwise?"

The older man smiled. "Good." With that started Sarah's first day under the tutelage of Professor Ulley.


	6. A Proper Lady

**Chapter Six  
A Proper Lady**

* * *

As Zoran had said, Professor Ulley was from Archenland and was a younger son of a minor duke whose lands shared its northern border with Narnia. He told Sarah of how his grandfather, who had lived to a very ancient age, used to tell him stories of Narnia in the days before the Witch Witch's rule. The professor explained how she had killed the last human monarch of Narnia, before their current Kings and Queens, and had proclaimed herself queen and then plunged the beauty of the land into a winter for a hundred years. How Kings Peter and Edmund, Queens Susan and Lucy had come and defeated the Witch, and Aslan himself, the creator of Narnia and all the Creatures within it, declared the siblings the new monarchs of the land. As soon as Professor Ulley heard that Narnia had been liberated he left the university he taught at in Anvard, the capital of Archenland, and came to Cair Paravel and implored the new Kings and Queens that he may live in Narnia and help them, in anyway possible capacity that he might serve them in. High King Peter had asked, if possible, to put together a history of Narnia in just one tome. While the Professor could have chosen to stay in the castle with daily access with the library there he felt it was wiser to take residence outside among the native population to see if he could get any other history from the residents that had been here for the past 100 years and more.

She was surprised that talking Animals were common in Archenland (granted nothing like Narnia) as well and had been no shock for him when he came to Narnia. It was for Sarah still. Daily Animals would come to speak with the professor. They told him stories of the past they knew and he would diligently write it down. At first she wasn't sure why Zoran was with Professor Ulley, but as it turned out he acted as an ambassador for the man, often talking to his friends and making them comfortable around humans. To her surprise Sarah found the Animals also warmed to her quickly, which she found strange and made her feel a little unease. More than once they asked if she were one of the Queens of Narnia, for while many knew the names of those that sat upon the throne they all had not been able to meet their monarchs personally. Zoran and the Professor had thought it best not to tell everyone Sarah's unique story of her arrival, but to say instead that she was the Professor's half-Telmarine daughter, who's mother had just recently passed and had been sent to live with her father. No one questioned the story, but it did require Sarah to call Professor Ulley "Father" in public. Or more accurately "Papa" as she often _almost_ let "Professor" out instead and would cover it up with the more familiar form.

Sarah didn't see the point to all the secrecy. She knew it was a dream and it didn't matter, telling the two numerous times. They on the other hand had begun to discuss with her that this wasn't a dream and very much real. They also forced her to wear dresses, as any woman her age would in the land. She hated that the most. The dresses were horrible. She was used to her refined materials that were not at all scratchy and coarse and came in many patterns and most importantly they had been jeans. And the shoes were worse, she thought. Just leather with no consideration of what little comfort there was too had for her feet.

To make her clothes Professor Ulley, at Zoran's recommendation, had hired a Hare. Her name was Wynn and Zoran professed her to be the best seamstress outside of the castle. Wynn had been disappointed though when Professor Ulley said only casual clothes, and not anything florid, as they didn't want to draw attention to her. While the Hare protested she had a few dresses very quickly for Sarah's new wardrobe.

For nearly two weeks she played the good girl, and would follow their rules of dress and conduct (she was to act like a proper lady, which Sarah found hilarious). Then she could take no more of it.

"I've had it!" Sarah shouted at the table they sat at eating breakfast, leafs of paper still scattered below their plates. It was Zoran's last day with them, and while that made Sarah sad, she had enough of it.

Both looked at her, surprise clearly written on their faces. The Fox's mouth had dropped open and she was sure the Professor's eyes couldn't get any larger.

"I am not doing this anymore I will not wear dresses, I will not act like a _proper lady_, I don't even know what a proper lady is suppose to act like!" she raged. Sarah knew she shouldn't be acting so, but it had built up. The first few days she played along, but after the third she just got annoyed. She wasn't one to come right out and say anything. She preferred letting it fester and waited till it built up before exploding. Her new friends were learning that lesson now.

"Calm down, Sarah," the Professor managed to choke out. It wasn't a good idea. They would learn later it was better to let her continue on until she ran out of steam.

Rolling her eyes she continued on, "Excuse me, Professor! Or should I say 'Papa'?" Groaning in frustration she slipped on her shoes and headed for the door. "I'll be back in a little while." With that she left, leaving the door wide open.

"That is why I don't have children," Professor Ulley said after a moment or two.

"That is why I shall eat my young," Zoran said calmly and took a bite out of his piece of ham.

The Professor looked at him in shock and was going to say something horrible when he saw the grin spread across the Fox's face.

"It was in only in jest," Zoran clarified, finishing off his ham. "I wouldn't really do that." And the two fellows had a good laugh about it.

Wiping tears from his eyes the Professor sighed and took a sip of his morning orange juice. "You had me going there for a moment," he confessed.

"I know less intelligent animals in Telmar do such things, but not here in Narnia."

The man nodded, "Yes, same in Archenland. I should have known better."

Nodding his head toward the door the Fox continued, "But after that, if I have any daughters, I will surely consider it." And the Professor couldn't tell if his student was jesting again.

Sarah wasn't sure where she was stomping off too, but she didn't care. Muttering to herself she walked went on about egotistical men and their ancient, archaic ways, and suddenly realized she was lost. She had no idea where she was. Each tree looked the same to her. _'Crap,'_ she thought and then smiled, as it was very un-lady like thought.

"Just keep moving," she muttered under her breath and continued onward. She walked over a two gentle hills covered in wild flowers and was on her way down on the third one when she saw a small house and ran to it. She hoped the person who lived there was kind. Not that she had met anyone here that was really mean. Save for that crazy old Duck.

She knocked on the door and was surprised when Wynn the Hare opened the door. "Sarah," she said, sounding surprised to see the human too. "What can I do for you?"

Then it came to teenager, a spark of genius she thought on her part. "Those dresses that, uh, my father just recently commissioned you do for me. Cancel those."

This seemed to surprise Wynn even more. "I'm sorry, why?"

"I don't want them. Just give me shirts and pants," she replied.

Wynn shook her head. "I'm sorry." It was obvious to the young woman that the Hare didn't understand.

"Tunics, breeches, whatever you call them!" exclaimed Sarah, exasperated.

Before their conversation could go on someone cleared their throat at the back of the room. "Is everything all right?"

Looking to the source of the voice Sarah found a young man, around her age, looking between the two women. He was handsome, she thought, with ash blond hair, blue eyes and his skin seemed to hold a touch of gold to it. His blue eyes met her dark ones. She felt a blush creep on to her cheeks.

That's when she realized he was half naked.


	7. Out for a Stroll

**Chapter Seven  
Out for a Stroll  
**

* * *

Peter stood there looking between the seamstress and the girl. He had heard arguing and had come out to inspect. Seeing that they weren't going to continue on in front of him he was going to turn and leave, but his eyes found those of the girl.

She was pretty, dark hair and eyes, her skin tan. She was shorter than he was, but didn't bother him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was asking himself why he should care or be bothered by how tall she was, but he didn't listen to it. It was the same part of his mind telling him that staring was rude. It kind of sounded like Susan to him, vaguely.

He watched as her cheeks turned pink. She broke eye contact with him and looked down, not at the ground, but what he felt the middle of his chest would be. He followed her line of sight and found that indeed she was looking at his chest, for it was bare.

Now it was his turn to blush. He felt the heat ride up the back of his neck, making was to his ears, slowly creeping onto his cheeks and finally to his nose. Quietly he excused himself and left for the changing room.

He had come to Mrs. Hare's because, as Mrs. Beaver put it, she was the best seamstress in all of Narnia. He and his siblings had tried to convince the Hare to take residence within the castle, but she refused saying that the walls were too thick for her liking. She preferred her little hut in the woods and whenever any of the nobles dwelling at the castle required any fine garment they went to her.

Peter had come to her because he had another growth spurt. He had grown at least three inches since coming to Narnia, he wasn't complaining though. So Mrs. Hare had been taking his new measurements and having him try on new tunics when the knock came at the door and she left him to answer it, leaving him standing there with no shirt, as he was to try on some that would possibly fit and tide him over till his new ones were ready.

Once he started to get properly dressed again he could hear calm voices speaking from the front of the house. Deciding it best to leave he put on the tunic he worn originally and strapped his sword to his belt once more.

He emerged from the back to find the girl sketching something on piece of paper and Mrs. Hare nodding at whatever it was.

The girl looked up, her dark eyes meeting his once again. He felt himself flush again. "I will leave you ladies to discuss your business." Giving them a polite bow he made as to leave but was stopped.

"Oh, no. You stay, I'll go." The girl said, rising. "I didn't mean to interrupt you." Turning to the Hare the she smiled. "I'll see you later Wynn. Remember, no dresses, just that," and she pointed to paper.

Mrs. Hare nodded. "Yes, dear." Within seconds the girl was out the door. Mrs. Hare turned to look at Peter as he watched the door close. He wasn't aware he had been looking at her retreating form until Mrs. Hare spoke to him. "Highness, she does not know who you are. She is newly arrived and has never been to court," she said as if to explain the girl's behavior. Peter just nodded, staring at the close door. She sighed, "Sire, if you wish to follow her, I will be more than happy to make another appointment with you."

Peter finally looked at the Hare. That seemed like a splendid idea. "Yes, how about in two weeks?"

"Tsk. You'll have grown another two inches. Very well, Highness, I will see you in two weeks." And with that Peter excused himself.

Once outside he looked around and found the girl walking very purposely away from . . . something. Quickly though he caught up with her as his longer legs carried him quicker than her shorter ones could carry her.

"Lady, where are you off to?" he asked once he was just a few paces behind her.

She scoffed at this. "I am no lady."

"If I knew your name I could address you by that then." Peter's stride matching hers now as he walked beside her, his hands behind his back. He looked as if hadn't speed walked to catch up to her. Very casual.

She looked at him, "I am Sarah."

"Peter," he said simply, feeling no need to give her his full title.

"Peter, then, I am out for a walk." Looking straight ahead now she went.

"Mrs. Hare said that you are new to Narnia. Where are you from?"

Still looking ahead she said, "Telmir."

"You mean Telmar," he corrected her.

"That's what I said." There was something in her voice, but he couldn't place it. "Where are you from? Archenland?"

Blinking in disbelief he lied, "Yes." Peter was surprised at finding that Sarah had no idea who he really was. Mrs. Hare was telling the truth. This girl had no idea. He felt his something flip in his middle region.

Looking at him again as they walked she said, "Staying at the castle?"

"Yes," he answered, "Just some minor lord's son." He tacked on the last part for good measure though he felt the comment was out of place. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to keep his true rank a secret. Correction: not a need, more of want. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, just . . . his very confused mind at the moment. "May I walk with you?"

Pausing in her step she looked down at the ground, then studied his face for a moment. He wasn't sure what she was looking for as her dark eyes studied him but whatever she found turned out to be good enough. "Yes, I suppose so."

He nodded and they began walking again. It was silent for a while between them. Just the nature around them communicating with itself and leaving the two alone. Peter took this opportunity to examine his walking companion a bit more. Her hair was dark, with a slight wave to it, her eyes not as nearly dark as her hair. When the sun shone on them he caught a glimmers gold and rust in them. Her skin was the perfect shade of light copper. She held herself with no air of formality or rank, like other girls her age he met. Sarah was…ordinary in the fact she didn't seem to be of high birth and for whatever reason that made him extremely happy.

Finally he broke the silence. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere, I don't care, as long as it's away from my house." She said her voice short and her eyes slightly narrowing, though not at him.

"Why?"

"Because my _father_ wishes me to act in a way I just can't stand anymore," she said, sounding frustrated. "He wants me to be a perfect lady, to wear dresses and be proper. That's just not how I brought up! I mean I have manners, but nothing like he's expecting of me."

Furrowing his brow in confusion he asked, "Did you not father help bring you up?"

She sighed, "No, not exactly. My uh, mother just died recently and we lived in Telmar. My father has been away at some university or another in Anvard."

"So you are upset at your father for leaving you and your mother in Telmar?"

Shaking her head she said, "No. Not that. It's just as I said, I was not brought up with all the pomp and circumstance he's expecting of me. I am not some noblewoman." Looking at him she gave a small smile. "Sorry. I don't even know you but I am laying all my problems at your feet."

He shrugged. "No matter. If I can help than I would be more than happy to." They walked in silence once again and Peter was grateful that she was too caught up in her own concerns to ask him about his background.

Peter wasn't sure how long they walked, but they finally stopped under a large tree at a top of a hill. They shared the quiet together, not speaking. Sarah sat down, not caring that the skirt of her dress caught on her knees. While he had seen girl's calves before, here in Narnia, anything shone above the ankles was considered immodest. He did notice they were well shaped before he turned his attention elsewhere not letting his thoughts continue.

"I want to go home," she said, her voice soft. Her eyes were focused one something in the distance.

He sat down next her, adjusting Rhindon so it did not get stuck in the grown. Sitting cross-legged and with his arms behind him he said, "Do you have family in Telmar to stay with?" Peter looked at her, but she was still staring off.

She shook her head. "No, but I have friends there. My best friend Lydia will be going crazy by now. We've never been apart more than a few days and now it's been almost two weeks." A smile spread across her lips. "And then there's Mark."

"Mark?" he inquired, somewhere in the back of his mind hoping Mark was a dog or relative.

"Yeah, he's, uh, courting me I guess you could say," she replied. "I miss everyone."

Now he leaned forward and folded his hands in his lap. "Well, perhaps you could stay with your friend, Lydia until you wed this Mark."

Looking at him she laughed, and he smiled. "I don't think so. One, I can't live with Lydia. I wish I could, and two, I am far too young to get married anytime soon."

Peter laughed with her now. "That's nice to hear. My, uh, own father keeps trying to get me to marry, and I tell him the same thing." In truth his father didn't tell him anything, of course. It was true though those nobles coming to visit were doing their best to press their daughters upon him and Edmund as potential brides. They politely refused all of them, feeling they were still too young to even consider marriage, especially his brother. "What would be an acceptable age of marriage for you then?"

Sarah shrugged. "Dunno. Ask me when I'm when I'm eighteen and I'll tell ya then."

Peter smiled widely. He changed the subject and tried to talk to her of other things, anything to keep her mind off of her troubles and Mark. He wasn't sure why he was trying to keep Sarah's mind off of her suitor, but he felt the need too. They were talking for a very long time when his stomach began to growl.

"I know that noise," she said and stood up. "You, my friend, are hungry."

"It appears so," he replied with a sheepish smile and stretched his limbs before getting up. "What are we going to do about it?"

Tucking a strand of dark hair behind her head she pondered it for a moment. "Well, I think I've cooled down enough that we could go back to the Pr-my Papa's. I did leave them in a hurry; I should probably be heading back anyway."

Peter nodded, "Then to your father's we shall go, but do you know the way back?" He only asked, because from their conversation under the tree (while he was trying to distract her) she had said she did not know the area that well yet.

She opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. "If you get me back to Wynn's I think I could manage. If not we could always ask her for directions. I'd feel a little silly doing so, but hey," she shrugged, "what are you going to do?"

"Yes, well, lets go then," he said and began leading the way. "I hope you can find the way, or Wynn knows the way back, because if you can't I fear I'll end up starving to death." She laughed and followed him and Peter couldn't get the smile off his face.


	8. Family

**Chapter Eight  
Family**

* * *

Thankfully once at Wynn's home Sarah realized she had not been really lost, just disorientated and led the way back to her home. They didn't talk much, as they traveled, Peter giving her time to mull over thoughts about her father knowing that she had left upset.

When they arrived she stopped a little ways off from the cottage. Her face was full of worry and Peter put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Everything all right?"

"What if they don't want me back?" she whispered. She didn't look at him, her attention on the door.

Giving her shoulder a squeeze, she looked up at him when he spoke. "I don't think that will be a problem. A father never could deny a daughter anything, especially when that daughter is you."

He heard her murmur something under her breath and began to make for the home but stopped when Peter started to follow her. "I think you should wait here, in case he's angry or something. You know, prepare him for a guest before I throw you to the wolves." Peter nodded, understanding and waited outside while she went in.

There were no raised voices, though he could clearly hear people talking. It was several minutes before she came out again. "All is clear," she said, smiling at him and allowed him to enter.

It was a simple home and a little disorganized by the looks of it. Books, papers, quills, and all other manner of study material were cast about. At the table was sitting an older man and a Fox both stood upon seeing Peter enter. The man looked familiar to him.

"Father, Zoran, this is Peter," Sarah said introducing them. "Peter, this is my father, Professor Ulley and his apprentice Zoran."

Zoran's jaw was agape and looked ready to fall off. The Fox made as if to bow but Peter silently stopped him with a motion of his hand. The Professor looked alarmed and surprised and the young king knew why. He and his siblings had set the task to the professor to compile the history of Narnia into one book, like the history books he had used at home. While he had enjoyed anonymity with Sarah, clearly her father and his apprentice knew who he was and he feared his cover being revealed to her.

Professor Ulley was the first to react and took and cleared his throat. "Pleasure to meet you Peter. Visiting court?"

Peter gave a nervous laugh. "Yes, my father is here on business from Archenland for sometime." He hoped the man got the hint and did not say anything. He looked to the Fox, who was still surprised, but had recovered enough to close his mouth.

Zoran made a move as to get something and ended knocking over the pitcher of drinking water from the table to the floor, the vessel not breaking.

Sarah rushed to it and picked up the pitcher. "I'll get more water," she said. "Sit, Peter." She motioned to a plate of bread, cheese and some wild fruit waiting for him. To the others she said, "I'll go to the well, be back in a second."

Peter sat next to Zoran and as soon as Sarah closed the back door the Fox rounded on him. "Your majesty! What are you doing here?"

He shushed the Animal. "Don't say anything of this to her! She doesn't know."

"Sire, surely she must know, though she's never seen you, she knows the High King is named Peter," Ulley said logically. "She is not a stupid girl, please do not think her simple."

"She thinks my name is common name here and I would never, never think Sarah simple." He looked to the back door, to make sure she was not coming in. "Sarah does not know my true identity and I shall like to keep it that way for as long as possible." And grabbing a piece of bread he took a small bite, despite his hunger. "It is nice having a friend who does not know me as a king," he confessed.

Ulley frowned at this. "With all do respect, I feel you should tell her sooner rather than later. It is best not to lie to a lady. You may find you have more in common than you think."

Opening his mouth to respond he was cut short with the re-entrance of Sarah. She sat down across from him, next to her father, placing the pitcher in middle of the table and they began to eat. Peter enjoyed his time there, subtly using it to inquire about the progress of the history book so if his siblings asked about taking so long at the Hare's he could have an excuse.

The king found that Ulley had been making progress, and had taken Zoran the Fox as an apprentice to help with the Talking Beast of Narnia to come to the Archenlander and tell him what history or tales they knew.

Ulley grew more excited as more time was spent on the discussion, as became very evident. "And they say, before the wolves went to side with the White Witch, that they had been Queen Swanwhite's most ardent supporters!" The man's expression was off in another time as he spoke. They had finished their afternoon snack and let Ulley regale them in a tale he had just heard from an old Dwarf. "She had even raised one from a cub when its parents perished. Terrible tragedy in itself but gave me some valuable insight to the late queen."

"Swanwhite was the last queen before Jadis turned Narnia into a winter wonderland, right?" Sarah asked.

"Not so much a wonderland, but yes, before Jadis claimed herself as Queen of Narnia." Ulley said, missing her joke. "Last one before our current rulers." The older man almost made a gesture to indicate Peter but caught himself and grabbed his empty glass.

"The children," Sarah said.

"I'm sorry," Peter said, wondering what she meant.

"I call them the children," she said simply. "Some talking lion puts four kids on the throne; a little silly, if you ask me," she looked to Zoran, who looked a little indignant as if they had this discussion before, "but I do respect my friends' beliefs." To Peter she said. "Personally, if these kids can do it, then good for them seems like Narnia needs a bit of sunshine."

"I think they're doing well," Peter said, not to toot his own horn. "Though, from being at the palace I can see it's a challenge. I mean they weren't born kings and queens."

"I think that they were born with something, otherwise Aslan wouldn't have chosen them," Ulley said, and tried to take a drink from his glass and found it empty. He placed the empty glass back down.

"Do you not believe in Aslan?" Peter asked as he poured the scholar some water.

She shrugged. "Its not that I don't _believe_, I suppose, its just that I haven't opened my mind to a lion doing all these things you've been talking about. I am more inclined to believe it was a man, rather than beast."

"You'd be surprised," Peter said and let the subject of Aslan's existence drop to the wayside. He was a little disappointed that she didn't believe in Aslan. Then again he hadn't believed in the Great Lion right away either.

The four of them talked and joked for a long time after that. The sun was in middle of its decent in the sky when he said he had to leave. It was nice not having to be king for a day, but he knew he had to go back to his responsibilities though he vowed to himself, and Sarah, to visit as much as he duties would allow him.

As he walked home, for the short distance from Cair Paravel to Mrs. Hare's he really didn't need a horse, and it seemed about the same distance from Sarah's to his home, he thought of his day. It was nothing that one told tales about, really. If you had told him yesterday what today was going to be like he would have said it sounded rather boring. Now he thought anything but that. He had made a friend who treated him like a normal boy, not the king he had become. It was nice to remember what it felt like to be normal. While she had some odd ideas, like women wearing breeches, he did admit it was refreshing for the prattle of the ladies that had come to court. They mostly talked about…well, he wasn't entirely sure as he did his best to forget those conversations right after they ended.

Peter felt that she'd get along with his siblings well but didn't quite want to introduce them just yet. He planned on telling Sarah who he really was before she met them.

As he approached the entrance to castle gates guards were waiting for him. "Your Majesty, where have you been?" a leopard guard asked. "You left with no escort and once sundown came you sisters have been worried, coming down here every fifteen minutes!"

Peter laughed, "Its all right. I just went to Mrs. Hare's then stopped by Professor Ulley of Archenland."

Peter slipped inside a servant's entrance before the guard could say anything else and made for his rooms. He was not so lucky there. In side his sitting room (which was the first room you entered of his before going to his bedroom), sitting on a settee was Edmund.

"You've got the girls in a right tizzy Pete."

"So I've heard." Peter rolled his eyes, unbelted his belt and sat on a large comfy chair across from Edmund, placing his sword next to him. "Sorry I was away for so long, but after the seamstress' I went to Professor Ulley's to see if he made any progress on the history book."

"And?" Edmund asked.

"Quite near finish I'd say. Man makes quick but excellent work."

Edmund shrugged his shoulder. "Good. Now go calm Susan and Lucy, they've been worried sick about you. They're in the south garden." With that his younger brother left the room.

Peter thought that was a good idea. He left his rooms to go brave his sisters' wrath, comforted by the fact he'd see Sarah again.

It would be another two months before he saw her again.


	9. A Free Day

**Chapter Nine  
A Free Day**

* * *

He couldn't believe how time had passed. Peter grew more engrossed in his duties that he had ever thought and he was learning what it meant to be king. People came to he and his siblings seeking their judgment on anything from matters such as citizenship (for both Beast and human alike) to the returning of ancestral lands (mainly for the human subjects) to what they should make their home out of.

Peter, Susan, Edmund and even Lucy agreed they could not handle all their peoples' problems personally and, with Mr. Tumnus at the head; they organized the council to sift through the petitioners. This allowed them to oversee other items of business that had become neglected.

At the moment that meant Susan was fussing over a ball they had all agreed upon. While Edmund and Peter were concerned about the over all outcome of the up coming party the only thing they were concerned about what time they had to show up and who was deciding on what they were wearing. They both thought Susan would be taking care of latter for sure but when they expressed this thought out loud at the breakfast table it was Lucy who had responded.

She laughed joyously at their comment. "No, silly, I'll be deciding what you'll be wearing."

"Really?" Peter asked, taken back a bit.

"It's a costume ball, silly. Susan is all ready over seeing the guest list, the decorations, entertainment, and such," Lucy said. "The least I could do it decide what to dress you up in. I'd do a better job than you are doing not. At least you'll be cleaner." There was mischievous glint in her eyes, as she looked her brothers over.

Peter looked himself over. He wasn't exactly filthy, but he was covered in a fine layer of dust from the sparring he and Edmund had done early that morning in the training grounds. While Peter was turning out to be good swordsman, Edmund was turning into a great one and the elder brother found himself more than once in the dirt that morning.

"Well, what are you dressing us up as?" Edmund asked. "If you say fairies…" He let the unsaid threat die as Susan gave him a death stare.

"No, silly." She laughed. "Peter is going as a wolf and you're going as forest spirit."

"A forest spirit," Edmund said, sound very unimpressed taking a bit of his toast.

Lucy beamed at him despite his obvious disapproval. "Yes, and Susan shall be a peacock and I a mouse. There's no getting out of it. I've already had Mrs. Beaver give Mrs. Hare your measurements."

"Though we'll probably have you have you resized, as the event is not until fall," Susan added. "With you two growing like weeds it's a wonder you have any clothes to wear at all."

"What's on the agenda for today?" Peter asked, trying to think what he had scheduled and change the subject.

"Nothing really," Susan replied, peeling the fruit she now held in her hand. "Lucy, Mr. Tumnus and I are going out toward Owlwood to visit a friend of his. Care to join us?"

"No thank you," Peter replied. "Ed?"

Edmund just shrugged, still eating his toast. "Was going to spend the day with Oreius down in the practice grounds, do you want to join me?"

Peter was about to agree when a thought occurred to him. Susan and Lucy were off for the day and Edmund had his own plans. Nothing pertinent was on Peter's schedule and he felt a grin take over his face. "Sorry, Ed, I think this once I'll have to pass." Edmund looked surprised. "I'm going to visit Professor Ulley and see how the man is progressing."

Lucy was taking a drink of her orange juice when she paused and looked at her eldest brother. "Since when did you become so interested in history?" There was a teasing tone in her voice.

"Oh leave him, Lu," Edmund replied, surprising Peter by coming to his defense. "It's about time his filled his head with something useful." Edmund looked at his brother and smiled. Peter rolled his eyes.

In the afternoon, after Susan and Lucy left with Tumnus he went to the stables to get a fresh horse and head to Ulley's home. Much had changed at the Archenlander's place in the past two months as he found out on arrival. A room was added to the side of the small place and a stable had been built in the back for two horses. He dismounted and tethered his steed to a near by tree to allow him to graze. He was about to knock on the door when he heard a scream come from inside. Without thinking he pulled the rope that was the door's handle, drew his sword and stormed in.

What he found were two very confused people. Sarah was standing up next to the table that doubled both as workspace and dining area. She looked shocked and unsure what to do. Next to her was a young man, perhaps around Peter's age, with dark hair that fell to his shoulders. His dark eyes sparkled with laughter after the initial confusion wore off. He was the first to speak.

"Put that thing away before you hurt someone, Blondie," the young man laughed.

This brought Sarah out of her shock and she gave a small laugh to her companion's remark. "Oh do be nice," she said to him. To the king standing in the doorway she said, "Welcome back, Peter. Long time no see."

Sheathing his sword, and feeling rather silly, he closed the door and stepped further into the room. "Sorry about that. I was called away for a while."

Sarah just nodded, accepting his excuse. "Oh, by the way this is Mark, Mark this is Peter."

Mark rose from the table that had books and sheaths of paper cast about in front of him. He held out his hand for Peter to shake. "Didn't mean to make your burst in like that, I just pushed Sarah's buttons' wrong and she screamed instead of hitting me." There were mischievous smile upon his face as his said this. Sarah just rolled her eyes and began cleaning up the papers.

Peter took Mark's hand and shook it. "Well, can't say that I blame you. Do that to my sisters all the time." So this was Sarah's Telmarine suitor. He looked like he was built like a solider – solid, muscular, and tall and for whatever reason Peter felt like he didn't have a chance. A chance for what? He wasn't quite sure of that himself. He looked to Sarah then. "I was wondering where your father was. I wanted to ask him something."

"He's out back, going over the lay of the land with a new student," she replied, not looking up from her cleaning.

He didn't like the idea of leaving her alone with Mark, but then again, they were alone when he came in. Thanking her he went out the back door. Ulley was pointing to different things in the distance, and young man next to him with curly blonde hair listening to him; their backs were to him.

"Um, excuse me," Peter started and then men turned around. "I was wondering if I could borrow Professor Ulley for a moment."

The older man began to stutter, not sure if to call him by any of his formal titles. "Milord," he said, finally settling on a title, "it is good to see you again. Yes, just a moment. Oh, you don't know my new student. He's just arrived yesterday. This is Jensen." The young man inclined his head and the High King did the same. "Yes, well, Zoran," and Peter noticed the Fox at the Professor's feet, "take over for me, if you would." Zoran nodded and hopped onto a near by stump and began to tell Jensen about the history of the land around them. Ulley walked with Peter a short distance off. "What may I do for you, my Majesty?"

"I was wondering if, for the day I could spend it here and learn a bit more about Narnia before the time of Queen Swanwhite."

Ulley laughed, "Yes, of course your Majesty, it would be an honor to take you on as a student for a day. Word travels fast, sire. Perhaps I you'd like to learn about the origin of the ball that is coming up." He paused, and Peter felt as if he could see the man go through his mental library before answering. "The first one was held by King Frank the First and Queen Helen. They seemed rather fond of costumes and such. Queen Helen's always went disguised as a nymph, they say."

The king was about to speak only to have his attention caught as he watched Sarah and Mark came out. Mark made for the small stable and was readying the two horses there. Sarah walked to Peter and Ulley. "Father," she said, "Mark and I are going to a ride. We're going to the beach."

Ulley made a face at this, and looked to the sky. Peter wondered if he didn't approve of his daughter's suitor. "I don't know. This time of day there may be a tide."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Still," her father replied, "be home before it gets dark dear."

She nodded, "Of course." She looked at Peter and smiled at him. "See you later, Pete."

He raised his hand in good-bye and watched her walk away. He noticed, and didn't know why he had missed it before, that she had gotten her male clothing. She was wearing trousers tailored to her form; her tunic was loose fitting and leather bodice over it, and boots that went to the middle of her calves. While he felt on any other woman it would have been inappropriate he found it very pleasing to the eye to him on Sarah's form.

Mark looked up then and caught Peter staring at Sarah and shot the High King and rather nasty look. Peter pretended not to have seen; as he made out he was looking at Jensen and Zoran, who were next to the stable. The Telmarine then looked away and helped Sarah on her steed once it had been saddled.

Peter watched them out of the corner of his eye as they left. He wanted to join them but knew he would be intruding and didn't want to be rude. So out of the corner of his blue eyes he watched them ride of once ready.

"Majesty," Ulley said and Peter knew the man had been trying to get his attention for the past couple moments. "Are you sure you came down here just to speak to me?"

Peter opened his mouth to reply then closed it finding that at the moment he could not answer the man as readily as he at thought he could.


	10. Beach Fun

**Chapter Ten  
Beach Fun**

* * *

Sarah ran from ran from Mark as she splashed water at her. She had kicked off her boots, rolled up her pants and taken off her bodice and was enjoying the waves lapping at her feet when her boyfriend started to attack her. For his part Mark just grinned and dodged any attempt she made at splashing him back.

Running from the water where the waves no longer reached she thought she was safe but she was wrong. Mark came after and tackled her to the ground. She was laughing until he covered her mouth with hers. It was a long and passionate kiss. While she was not unfamiliar with his lips, such emotion behind them was new. He had not even kissed her like this when they were reunited just over a month ago.

When he pulled away, he was looking down at her searching her face. Sarah just grinned back at him. "What was that for?" she asked, curious as she lay back on the sand.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am still your boyfriend," he replied, lying on his side in the sand next to her. His hand found one of her hand and he entwined his fingers with her small ones.

She couldn't help but laugh. "I know that."

He smiled. "Yes, but some people need reminding, like that Peter." He said the name as if he was talking about a disgusting bug.

"Peter? Oh, please." She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

"Well, you may not need reminding, but he certainly does," Mark said. "You should have seen they way he was looking at you."

She shook her head, still disbelieving. "Seriously, you don't have to worry." Turing on to her side to face Mark and push his hair back, letting her fingers linger in his dark locks. "I barely know the guy. He just happened to be there and listen to me when I hashed it out with Ulley. Haven't seen him in two months."

This seemed to relieve her boyfriend. "Good. I'd hate to have to hurt they guy." She just rolled her eyes again. What she didn't realize was that he was serious.

The couple sat on the beach, enjoying the sun. Sarah took of her tunic and was only in her undergarment, which looked very similar to a tank top. Something else she had Wynn make for her to her specifications. Mark meanwhile took of his own tunic and had his pant rolled up to his knees. His shoes had long since been cast aside.

"Let's go swimming," Mark said suddenly, pulling Sarah up with him. He flashed a dazzling smile and she couldn't help agree.

They at first just played in the water, going so far that Sarah was waist deep. Once they their bodies above the water were soaked they went farther out and attempted at some body surfing. They weren't very good at it at first but after a short time they found their own techniques of riding the waves in using their bodies.

Once they grew hungry they got out of the water and went to their horses to get the food they brought. Sarah had made sandwiches, or at least what could be considered sandwiches. They had no mayonnaise or mustard for their bread, but they did have butter and while it wasn't what they were use to spreading on their sandwiches they made due. She had gotten a hold of some from their breakfast that morning and had placed it between the slices of bread. Not the best sandwiches in the world, but it filled their bellies. Water from their canteens help wash is down.

They waited what they felt like was an hour after eating before going into the ocean once more. For Sarah it felt like any other time she had gone to the beach. Save there were a lot less people (well, no one else really) to fight for a good spot, the ocean cleaner and of course she was in a different land. World actually. She had come to accept that this wasn't a dream anymore, especially after Mark turned up.

He had apparently been dropped in Narnia at the same time as her. Instead of being found by an Animal like she had, he had been found by a merchant who use Mark as a helper to sale his wares. The man traded far and wide and when his trade brought him to the market at Cair Paravel they found each other. He was selling leather goods to a Nymph, who was obviously trying to flirt with him to no avail. She had come up to his stand, without even seeing him, and asked to see some belts. Mark had looked over at her, told her it would be a moment, did a double take and then to the chagrin of the Nymph reached over the display between them, took Sarah's face between his hands and kissed her. They hadn't been separated since.

"Just a few more goes," Sarah said, noticing the sun just starting its decent as they swam out again. Mark nodded in agreement.

They went out a little farther this time, as the waves seemed to be starting further out now. The water was deep here as she could barely touch the sandy floor with her toes. Mark seemed to have no problem with reaching the bottom or if he did he didn't indicate it by treading water like she was.

They waited and watched as a wave came. It was huge and while Mark tried to make for it Sarah ducked underwater to save herself from being trampled by it. Ducking under the water with a hand clamped over her nose and eyes closed were not enough. She felt the current from the wave catch her and Sarah was tossed and rolled under the water. It was very disorientating as she wasn't sure what was up or down. Thankfully, when she kicked out her leg she felt the sand below her and she pushed up. What she found on the surface she did not like. Mark was on the beach-scanning horizon in the last spot he had seen her and she was very far to the right of him and very far out from where she last remember being.

"Mark!" she yelled, treading water and waving her hands. He didn't see her. She yelled his name a few more times until he finally spotted her. To her it looked like he was yelling something to her but it was lost over the waves of the ocean. He waved to her and then started back for the horses it looked like. '_He's going for help_,' she thought. Good, maybe he could find someone with a boat. Soon. She had never conditioned her body to swim for long and she could already feel her legs grow tired with treading the water. She watched as Mark got on his horse and he rode off.

Sarah's legs grew tired quickly but she kept them moving despite her muscles burning. Desperately she wanted to lie on her back and float but she knew that wouldn't be wise seeing as the current would draw her more north. Her arms grew tired after a while too, as she tried to use them the most when swimming back, against the current, to the spot she felt she had last seen Mark at. She realized then that probably wasn't that great of an idea as her arms then grew tired and screamed at her when ever she used them. Still she kept moving to stay afloat and prayed that Mark would make it back in time.

She was surprised at how quickly the sun went down in the sky, how quickly the water grew cold and how willing she was becoming in being taken out to sea. Perhaps a passing boat would find her or she'd find some random sandbar to rest on. That sounded very nice.

Sarah was not paying attention as a large wave came crashing down upon her. She didn't fight this time and just curled up into a ball letting her body roll with the current under the water.

"You give up too easily, young one," a voice said. It filled her with warmth, love and hope. She opened her eyes to find herself on a grassy field. A large lion lounging before her where she laid curled up in a ball still. "Have faith," the Lion said.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" she asked, looking around and only found more grass and a cliff behind her. She scooted away from the cliff. The sun shined brightly and covered her body in warmth.

The Lion seemed to smile at her. "No. Not dead. I have called you here because I am puzzled."

Sarah looked back at the Lion. "Puzzled?"

He nodded. "Yes you see, when people come into Narnia I have either called them for a purpose or I allow them to stumble here on accident." He titled his head and his mane shook and Sarah had the urge to reach out and take a handful in her hands. But he was a Lion, albeit one that could talk and she was just a little scared of him, though her mind told her that she had no need to be. "For you Sarah Eagleson, Daughter of Eve, neither of those applies."

She blinked. "You know my name?"

"I know a great deal," he said simply his golden eyes capturing on to hers. She felt that as if he saw past her face, deep into the hidden recesses of her mind and soul. She could hide nothing from him and this actually gave her comfort. "That is why I have brought you here to my Country, for the Deeper Magic is at work."

"Deeper Magic?" she asked. Magic wasn't real, was it?

"Yes, though perhaps I should not call it the Deeper Magic." And he smiled, she hadn't been aware that Lions could smile without looking threatening but he did. "The Deepest Magic of all it is. So be it." The Lion rose and she did the same. "Come forward, young one." And without hesitation she went to him till she was just a handbreadth from him.

"Who are you?" she asked, thought she felt she knew the answer before He spoke.

"I am Aslan, King over all Kings, and Son of the Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea." He placed His nose on her forehead and breathed on her. She felt an overwhelming sense of peace come over her, great love radiate from Him and her strength return to her. "I shall return you where I found you," He said, "and I feel upon your return your destiny in Narnia shall truly begin. I am eager to see what you shall make of it. Now, close your eyes."

Sarah did and the next thing she knew she came busting out of the surface of the water. She looked around and found no Lion, no grassy place to rest. Her mind immediately wanted to tell her it was a dream, a delusion she conjured up from being scared. Her soul told her otherwise.

Another wave over came her and she was tossed about once more and she fought it this time and found her restored strength quickly leave her as the water tried to take her again. She couldn't get above the surface, couldn't find the right way to swim. Sarah was running out of air quickly. Something grabbed around the waist and pulled her up to the surface and pulled her, very fast, in the water. She opened her eyes and saw a great fish tail and looking at the arm she found there was a fin coming off the arm. She realized she was not facing shore so she looked behind her. Her rescuer's body was mostly under the water and they were racing to a figure on the beach that was flinging off their cape, tunic and shoes on the beach, running while they were doing so. The person, a man, met them halfway.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said taking Sarah in his arms. She couldn't see him clearly; the seawater clung to her lashes and blurred everything. The merperson, for that's what she thought what her rescuer was, said something in reply. The man continued to repeat his thanks as he lifted her out of the water. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Placing her on dry sand she felt the last of the sun's warmth on her back and realized that she was very cold. The man came back, sat next to her and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and a cloak around both of them. She felt a chill run through her body that had nothing to do with her being cold. The water on her lashes had dried and she saw she was leaning against his bare chest – a very warm bare chest at that.

Pulling her arms close to her chest she snuggled closer to him, trying to capture all the heat she could, resting her head near the hallow of his neck. In turn he tightened his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. She closed her eyes for a moment, knowing that this should embarrass her but felt nothing of the sort. His hands rubbed her arms and back trying to get her warm.

"Next time you decided to go swimming I am going to make sure that you are tethered to a boat," Peter joked, speaking into her hair. She had known it was Peter as soon as he lifted her out of the water. She did not feel at all disturbed that it was Peter that held her and not Mark, thought she couldn't say why.

"D-did Aslan send you?" she stuttered out. She laughed at herself, as it appeared she was still a little too cold to speak.

While she could not see it she could hear the smile in his voice when he replied. "No, but I did find the mermaid that brought you to me. I was ready to swim out to get you myself, but she was quicker." He paused as he wrapped the cloak around them tighter still. "I'm glad she was, or else I wouldn't have made it to you in time," he confessed. "You nearly gave me a coronary, second person to do so since I've come to Narnia."

They were silent for a while. She felt her eyes start to drupe. Sleep sounded very good to her at the moment and her entire body agreed. "Who was the first?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled into her hair still, sounding as if his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Who was the first that nearly gave you a coronary?" she asked, and laughed at using the last word. It felt funny to say that instead of "heart attack".

He lifted his head from hers and looked down at her. "That would be my younger brother. Almost died in a battle we fought, luckily my youngest sister was there and was able to save him."

She was going to ask why they were in a war and how their younger sister could save his younger brother but the war she had been fighting with her eyelids finally ended and she fell asleep.

Sarah would vaguely remember being coxed on to the back of his horse, the cloak enveloping her. How he sat before her and when she wrapped her arms around his waist her skin brushed against cloth instead of his bareback. She would never remember what time of day it was by the time they left the beach or if the ride back home was quick or slow

The only thing she would remember clearly was that there, upon Peter's horse with arms wrapped around him she felt like she was home.


	11. King Edmund the Just

Chapter Eleven  
King Edmund the Just

* * *

She turned over in her bed, tossing the covers off of her. Her bed was too lumpy and her pillow too soft. Sarah had stiffness in her neck from both and that's what made her wake up. Slow she rolled on to her back, or at least that's was the idea, but found herself making a quick trip to the floor with a loud thud. She was surprised to find herself in a nightdress and felt herself blushing profusely. Sarah lived in a house full of men and she dared not think who would be more embarrassed from undressing and dressing her – she or the person who did the act.

The door to her recently added room opened and the person who entered was someone she wasn't expecting in the least. "Good, you're awake. Gave your father a few gray hairs, I suspect," said Wynn the Hare. "Thankfully I was coming by to drop off some things for him or else you'd had stayed in those wet clothes."

Sarah gave a sigh of relief at hearing that. "Thank you. You have no idea."

Wynn laughed, "Oh, you better be thankful. I was going to comment on you eating more but I find that you eat just the right amount now." The girl couldn't help but laugh. The Hare walked up to her and studied her on the floor. "Rough night, child? Last time I left you, you were peacefully sleeping in your bed. Now I find you've gone and dirtied your best nightdress." She clicked her tongue. "Probably best that you choose breeches over dresses, if this is how you'd be treating them. Now up, lunch is on the table for you so dress quickly."

Sarah just nodded and watched Wynn leave. Once the seamstress was gone she got up and went to her small chest of drawers and pulled out fresh clothes. Changing quickly she noticed that the cloak Peter had wrapped them in was sitting on top of her side table in the corner. Picking it up, she lifted to her nose and smelt the sea salt all over it then noticed that it was of very fine make, thick and multi-layered. Not the blanket type material she was thinking it was made of. '_Must be nice to have some money_,' she thought, not that she was complaining about her lot dealt to her when she came to Narnia. She actually preferred the simple life that Professor Ulley seemed to lead. The only things she truly missed were a real toilet and running water. Everything else she could live without.

When she came out of her room she found Wynn puttering around the hearth, stirring something over the fire.

"Don't you think it's a little hot to be cooking during the day?" Sarah asked as she sat down at the table. It was summer and warm. The fire only made it feel hotter in the cottage.

Wynn shrugged, "Doesn't bother me, lass." She grabbed a bowl near her and ladled something into it and handed it to the girl. "Besides, you need this if you don't want to catch a cold. Worse during the summer I would think."

Sarah cupped her hands around the bowl and took a tentative sip. The warm soup washed down her throat and filled her belly. She smiled appreciatively at Wynn. "Thank you." Her friend just nodded and looked to busy herself around the living space, putting books, papers and quills into organized piles. "What are you doing?"

"Organizing the chaos that's happened here, I don't know how you live with it." She shook her head as she made a small pile of papers.

Sarah took another sip of her soup. "Well, I contribute to it, you know. I wasn't that into history before I came here, but Papa has gotten me hooked. He's nearly finished with that little project the boy king gave him." She no longer hesitated in calling Professor Ulley "Papa" anymore, and often called him such when no was around to pretend to. Likewise he freely called or referred to her as daughter in the same manner. To Sarah he was more her father than her stepfather had ever been.

"Tsk, child, no way to speak about their Majesties like that," Wynn said. "I thought you'd be better than that."

The dark haired girl laughed, "Oh, really, I'm not being mean. Just trying to make light, I wouldn't really mean that about them, especially not in front of them." At this Wynn laughed knowingly. "Speaking of history and their Majesties, where is everyone by the way?"

Wynn stopped her busy work and putting her hands, or rather paws, on her waist she looked at Sarah. "Been summoned to the castle, they have. Got a messenger this morning saying that someone from Archenland was here to see your father. He didn't want to leave you, but I told him to go and take those apprentices of his up to the castle to give you some rest." Apparently Wynn considered Mark an apprentice, even though he officially was not. Sarah saw no need to correct her.

A groaning came from the back corner where Jensen and Mark slept, Zoran having been given a bed in another corner. "What is that?" Sarah said, standing up from her seat to get a better look.

"Not what, but who," came a voice from the back and the figure sat up. It was Peter.

"Speaking of messengers," Wynn said. "You've had quite a few down here to see you. I know you fended off the first wave of them, but your brother is threatening to come down here himself and fetch you. Apparently you've caused them all to worry."

Peter shrugged. "Let him come," he grumbled.

"Have you been here since last night?" Sarah asked in disbelief, sitting down.

He gave her a half smile that just lightly tugged on the corner of his mouth. "I had to make sure you were going to be all right." Getting up he walked to table and took a seat in front of her. "You look well."

She just smiled at him. "As do you, though a little rumpled."

He looked down at himself and laughed. "Well, I do not have the luxury of having spare clothes here, like you do." Wynn placed a bowl of soup before him and he thanked her. Taking a sip he felt the liquid warm his tired body.

While he had not treaded water like Sarah he was still tired from all the emotional and the adrenaline running through him yesterday. He had still been at Ulley's when Mark came riding back like a madman. The Telmarine looked haggard even though Peter knew the beach was not that far of ride from the cottage.

\\\

"Where's Sarah?" Ulley asked the first to notice the girl's absence.

"I need help. Sarah's in trouble!"

That got Ulley, Peter and Zoran's attention. Jensen had looked between the four of them, unsure as how to react.

"What happened?" Peter demanded, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"We were swimming and the tide pulled her out to sea," Mark said quickly. "Hurry, we don't have much time. We need to get a boat or raft–"

"Not enough time," Zoran said. "We'll need to get the merfolk to help us. They are the only ones fast enough to get to her in time." He looked to Peter. "Think you could get to the castle and speak to them?"

Jensen looked at Peter. "You can talk to mermaids?"

"I have connections," Peter said and ran to his horse out front.

"I'm going with you," Mark said, still on his steed and directed the beast to follow him.

"No," Peter said, mounting his own steed. "Stay here. Prepare to have blankets and her bed ready." Before the Telmarine could answer Peter was off, speeding toward Cair Paravel. His horse ran past the guards at the entrance, through the open walk ways (scaring many of the servants and guests) and then sped down to the beach that only those in the castle had access to.

He had dismounted and paced the beach, not sure as how to summon a merperson. The High King hadn't thought of how to call to them, as the last time he spoke with them was them was they day of his coronation. So he took to shouting, which he knew was rather rude but the only thing he could think of.

"Why do you shout so, High King?" asked a feminine voice after a little while. There, upon the sand of the beach, sat a mermaid. She was beautiful, no doubt about it. Flicking her tail she smiled at him.

"I am sorry, my Lady, but I was not sure how to call upon you to talk," Peter apologized.

"Its is all right, your Majesty, but you do seem rather upset."

"I am, milady, my…friend is lost in the sea and I wish to find her."

She nodded, "I will help, sire. Do you know where she was last seen?"

Peter cursed himself. He hadn't though to ask that. He thought back on the way Sarah and Mark had left. They had headed north. "North of here," he said quickly, "though I am not sure where."

She inclined her head to him. "I shall do my best to get to find her." With that the mermaid dove into the water. Peter got on his horse and urged the animal into a gallop and raced along the coastline.

It wasn't far from Cair Paravel (though it fell like hours since he had spoken to the mermaid) that he spotted her horse, Mark having left it behind, munching on some grass. The equine was still tethered to the tree, not aware of the urgency of needing to find it's once rider. Peter looked out in the ocean, trying to find some sign of Sarah. Hoping that he was in time. Hoping that he'd be able to save her.

Leaving his steed behind with hers as he ran along the beach a bird, possibly a seagull, caught his eye as it circled over something. His blue eyes squinted, trying to see what it was. Fish? Seaweed? He saw the mermaid's form jump out of the water then, with something defiantly larger than a fish and more solid than seaweed.

He wasn't thinking as he ran toward the water. He let his cape go from around his neck, then tunic and boots thinking that it would be easier to swim without them. Thankfully the mermaid was faster, naturally, and she met Peter when the water was just below his waist.

Thanking the mermaid over, and over again he took Sarah into his arms. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck and he felt a shock travel down his spine. He brushed off the sensation he took her back to the beach, far from the reach of the water he placed her gently in the sand. She was freezing and he hadn't thought of bringing any blankets and drying sheets. So he ran back to his cloak, pulled her into his arms and wrapped them both in it. She was shivering as she placed her arms close to her chest and her head in the hollow of his shoulders. Peter placed his head on her so that his mouth was resting on top of her hair. She smelt of the sea and something else… the only other word he could think of was the sun. How could anyone smell of the sun?

With one hand he rubbed her arms, the other rubbing her back trying to get her warm and blood flowing. "Next time you decided to go swimming I am going to make sure that you are tethered to a boat," Peter joked, he mouth still pressed against her hair. 'Next time I'll make sure there is a pod of merpeople near by, if not myself,' he added in his mind.

"D-did Aslan send you?" she asked, her teething clattering. Sarah gave a small laugh of embarrassment.

He smiled at her mentioning Aslan. Despite her stuttering, she sounded genuine in the question, not a joke she might have made last time he saw her.

* * *

Peter was brought out of his thoughts, back to the present time, as Sarah laughed at something the Hare had said. He enjoyed her laughter, thing that he would have sorely missed it if the sea had claimed her yesterday. He's miss the way her eyes crinkle and that dimple appear at the corner of her mouth. Yes, Peter would have missed Sarah more than he would have thought. Taking another sip of the soup he let himself drift back to the previous day before.

* * *

Sarah fell asleep in arms and it was then that he blushed. She was in a strange under tunic, close fitting and sleeveless; he was bare chest and was holding a girl in his arm, which he barely knew, in a very intimate way. Peter tried to do the decent thing and move her off his lap, but she only groaned in her sleep and snuggled closer to him.

He sighed, and gave up quickly with trying dislodging her from his lap finding that he really didn't want to release her. So he decided to watch the sun set the rest of the way. The colors of the sky were amazing. Looking down he studied her sleeping face. She looked very tired, but over all peaceful as the only thing marring her face was small crease between her brows. Gently he brushed a wayward hair out of her face. Dark lashes lay against her tanned cheeks, just a little red from the sun, her lips, and a soft shade of pink, here slightly parted and her breathing was steady.

The sun was just a sliver over the horizon when he knew he had to be heading back. No doubt her father and friends thought the worst.

Laying her gently on the sand (having finally been able to get her out of his lap) with the cloak under her he got up and put his tunic back on, followed by his boots. He gathered the horses and tied hers to his. Then went back to Sarah, who still slept. With a little coxing he woke her up, but she was clearly not very coherent. She reminded him of Lucy when she would fall a sleep in England after staying up to late and he'd have to carry her back upstairs. Lucy would seem like she had woke up but really hadn't.

"Come on, up now," Peter said, trying to get her to stand. "I can't carry you." Sarah mumbled something as she stood with his help. He guided her to the horses and he was never quite sure how he got her on his horse, but he was quite impressed with himself. Taking the seat before Sarah, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist and heard and disappointed sigh – for what he wasn't quite sure.

The ride back was uneventful and was greeted by Jensen, sitting on a chair outside, obviously on the look out for their return. "Their back!" he shouted.

Peter dismounted, as Jensen grabbed the reigns of the horses, and not a moment to soon for shortly afterwards Sarah began to tilt perilously to one side and he caught her in his arms before she fell to the ground. He caught her with one arm was under her knees, the other supporting her back. Ulley and Mark came rushing out.

"Sarah!" Mark shouted a mixture of relief and worry on his face.

"Shh," Peter warned, "she sleeping." He made his way inside. "Where is her bed, so that I may place her in it?"

"This way, sire," Mrs. Hare said coming to the doorway. "Follow me." Peter did so with out delay. She led him to the new addition to the cottage. The Hare opened the door and he went to place her on the bed.

As he did so she gave a small whimper. "Everything is all right," he cooed.

"You have a very British accent," she mumbled and if he hadn't been so close he wouldn't have understood her.

"Sorry?"

Mrs. Hare came up to him then, "Move along dear, I'll take her from here." The High King nodded and began to make his way out, but took a backward glance at the girl. Mrs. Hare just rolled her eyes and shooed him out again.

\\\

'_Very British accent_,' he thought as he took another sip of his soup. He studied Sarah as she conversed with the Hare but did not pay attention to their actual conversation. '_What a very odd thing to say._' Peter knew she didn't know about Britain, or at least she shouldn't. But hadn't the first King of Narnia been from England? Perhaps Sarah, being daughter of a man who specialized in history, had heard that name before and was just mumbling incoherencies the night before.

There was knock on the door and Wynn sighed and went to answer it. "Your Maj–"

"Where is he?" came a frustrated and tired sounding voice. Peter's head picked up at hearing it. She moved out Edmund's way as he came inside. He looked like how he sounded, tired, worn and his brows furrowed in frustration. "Ah, glad to see you're alive Peter."

The elder brother just rolled his eyes. "I sent a messenger saying where I was."

"Yes, but you also said you'd be back by this morning," Edmund replied crisply. "You've got the girls all worried and worked up. Would it have killed you to have come home this morning?" At this Peter looked at Sarah, who caught his eyes and quickly looked away. Her face was turning red as she stared intently at her bowl of soup. Edmund looked between the two and took his turn to roll his eyes, muttering something under his breath as he did so. "Let's go outside." Peter nodded and followed the younger king.

They walked a fair distance away when Edmund stopped and rounded on Peter. "I hope you're going to do the proper thing."

Peter looked confused at his brother's words. "Proper thing?" Peter began, but Edmund interrupted him.

"Yes, proper thing. We've just got to Narnia," Edmund said, sighing heavily, "Can't have bastards running around and claiming the throne. Might as well show her some respect, Peter, and marry the girl." He said it so simply, as if he was talking about a trade agreements or how training was going.

Peter felt himself turn red from head to toe. It was part embarrassment and part anger at having Edmund even suggests such a thing. Edmund saw that his words had stuck a cord. "She is a lady, Edmund, and a friend at that. You will do to remember that I do have honor and ask that you have a little more respect to your king." Peter hated saying the last part. He hated holding the higher title over his brother, but felt it was necessary this one time.

"I am sorry, my king," Edmund said, bowing his head to High King Peter.

Peter gave Edmund a small smile and placed his hand on her brother's shoulder. "Now, would you like to hear what I have to say, before you jump to conclusions again?" Edmund gave his brother a small smile and nodded. "Her name is Sarah; she is the daughter of Professor Ulley of Archenland. She has recently come to Narnia from Telmar, where her mother just passed away and she lived most of her life. Yesterday she nearly drowned and I helped save her. I stayed here because I wanted to make sure that she was well. Now," Peter said, "most importantly she has no inkling that I am King Peter, she thinks I am Peter of Archenland."

Edmund wasn't sure what to think, and had a feeling his expression conveyed that as he stared back at his brother. "Why would you do that? I mean, not tell her who are. Is she one of the crown seekers?" Crown seekers were what they referred to the women that kept coming to Narnia looking to marry the brothers. Thankfully the girls had not truly experienced it yet.

"No, she's not. In fact she is being courted." Peter surprised himself by growling the last part out. Edmund caught it too and raised an eyebrow. "I haven't told her because…it's nice to have a friend who knows me as just Peter, rather than Peter, High King of Narnia. Not that you and the girls aren't great, it's just nice to talk to someone else."

Edmund looked as if he was going to say something, paused and then said. "Your reasons are your own, but you need to come home quickly. Susan is ready to murder you, and I fear if you're not there she may try to murder me." It was a joke, but Peter knew his brother was serious about Susan's temperament.

"Well, seeing as you put it that way I suppose I'll come home."

"Appreciate it much," Edmund said.

Sarah came out of the cottage and both Kings watched as she went to water a small garden. "Is she wearing trousers?" Edmund asked, looking highly confused.

Peter laughed. "Yeah, she doesn't care for dresses. Apparently it's common for women not to wear them in Telmar."

"To each their own," Edmund said with a shrug.

Peter caught Sarah's eyes as she looked up from the garden, a few small vegetables in the basket she held. He motioned her to come over and she did so, though very slowly and with her cheeks turning pink. "Sarah, I'd like you to me someone." He looked from his brother to his friend and smile. He was poised to introduce the two formally when Edmund took it upon himself to do so.

"King Edmund," his brother said, smiling and looking out of the corner of his eyes as he gave her a small bow.

"Oh, uh, Sarah, your Highness," she stuttered out. They watched, as her face got pinker. "I'm sorry, sir, that I didn't recognize you before, but this is my first time meeting anyone of your family." She wasn't sure if she was to bow back or curtsy (which would be silly since she was wearing pants) so she did the only thing she could think of, she held out her hand to shake his. Edmund did so and was smiling.

Edmund looked to Peter. "Well, better head back to Cair Paravel." Peter nodded and felt like his younger brother in that sentence had just scolded him but went inside, grabbed his sword, thanking the Hare for everything. She only warned him never to go swimming in anything that she made again or else she'd hang him by his crown. He wasn't entirely sure she was joking as he left the cottage.

Sarah was laughing as Peter exited and saw that Edmund was also laughing. "Peter," she said in between her chuckles. "You never told me his Highness was so funny."

Peter shot Edmund a look, wondering what his younger brother had said in his absence that could be so hilarious. The Just King, for his part, looked entirely innocent. Peter huffed and went to the small stable behind the cottage and walked his mount around. Edmund was still talking with Sarah when he came back. "Are you ready, King Edmund?" Peter asked.

"Oh, I'll be staying, Peter. Seems I am to get a crash course of the proper history of Narnia from a Telmarine, no less," Edmund said. "You go on back. I can spare a few hours down here, seeing as _they_ know I'll return."

He was going to protest when Sarah interrupted. "I'll see you later, Peter." Sarah said with a smile as she walked up to him. It was a little awkward as they weren't sure if they should hug or bow or shake hands.

Peter stopped the silliness by taking Sarah's free hand and gently brushing his lips across her knuckles. "Promise me you'll not put yourself in any danger while I'm away?" he said, his hand still clasped around hers.

Her cheeks turned slightly pink. "Promise me you'll visit me in less than two months?"

He smiled, gave her hand another kiss and mounted his steed. "Then it's a pact."

And they would both keep their promises.


	12. Queen Lucy the Valiant

**Chapter 12  
Queen Lucy**

* * *

Mark sat out side the antechamber the Professor Ulley was in a meeting in. Early in the morning a messenger, a Leopard name Jal, and come saying that the man was needed urgently at the castle. Wynn, the seamstress, had made Ulley take him, Zoran and Jensen with him while Peter (the jerk) was allowed to stay behind and sleep.

He didn't like the idea of Peter being left with Sarah, even though both of them were sleeping in two different parts of the home. The way the blond guy looked at her sent his blood boiling. Sarah had reassured him though, before the beach, that there was nothing.

That was the problem now. He had gone to check on Sarah before he left. She slept so soundly that for a moment he was worried she wasn't breathing when he entered her room. As he got closer he saw the gently rise and fall of her chest.

Bending down he kissed her forehead, cheek and then gently on her lips. "I'll be back soon," he promised.

She smiled and moaned as she turned over in her bed. "Mhm, Peter," she mumbled.

Mark's eyes had grown wide and he felt his anger flare up. He should have known that the blond would have tried to do something when he wasn't around. Probably gave her "mouth to mouth" or something. His foot had caught on something as he turned to leave his girlfriend. It was a cloak and he recognized it as Peter's. He picked it up and threw it into the corner angrily.

The football player felt his anger rise up in him again as he sat inside the castle, waiting for Ulley to come out. A soft snore made him looked at a bench across from him, where Jensen and Zoran were dozing. He wish he could sleep but his newly awaken anger gave him renewed energy. So he sat there brooding instead.

He sat there a little while longer, knowing every moment that he was away was a moment Sarah spent with that jerk Peter.

"Hungry?" came a small voice and her found a young girl with short brown hair standing before him. Her face was sprinkled with freckles and her dress seemed to be of very fine material. "I've passed by a few times this morning, but you haven't seem to notice, and I know you've been sitting her a while. You must be hungry."

Mark stared at the girl, who couldn't be more than ten, and was about to dismiss her when his stomach rumbled. "I suppose I am a little hungry."

A grin broke on her face as she motion for him to get up. "Oh, you have an interesting accent! Where are you from?"

"Uh, Telmar," Mark replied, thinking his accent normal, American, and everyone else's here was different. Many years from now they would comment that his accent didn't sound Telmarine at all. But for now Mark looked to his companions, as did the little girl, as the continued to sleep.

"Oh, they'll be out for a while, I think we could sneak away for a few moments."

The supposed Telmarine shrugged and stood. He didn't know where to find food, might as well as follow the young girl. "I'm Mark by the way," he said they descended a staircase.

"Lucy," she said happily, turned her grinning face to his, her light eyes meeting his dark ones. He had a sneaking suspicion that she was taking them down the service route, as they Animals they seemed to pass didn't seem to be of any particular rank and looked busy with cleaning supplies.

She led him to the kitchens, where a Faun and Nymph seemed to be leading the array of staff. The Faun seemed to be in charge of the cooks, while the Nymph led the prep workers.

"What would you like?" Lucy asked, taking a stool at a table near a window.

Mark sat next to her. "Anything. As long as it's edible I am game."

She laughed, not that insufferable children's giggle that was annoying. Lucy's laugh was bells heard during the wintertime, or rain falling on a wind chime. He found himself enjoying it immensely. He couldn't help but join her.

"Well, how about some watermelon, with strawberries and cherries and some roasted chicken, followed some sweets?"

Mark's stomach growled again for a reply and Lucy laughed again. He couldn't help but smile. "Sounds great."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mark couldn't believe how the kitchen staff fulfilled Lucy's every wish. And they did with genuine smiles on their faces. They didn't jump and ask how high, and of course Lucy did not command them. She just asked politely, and they would smile and go to fulfill her request.

He was sure that if they stayed longer and ate more that someone would have had to roll him back to where Jensen and Zoran slept. All the food was so delicious that is was tough not to say "Just one more bite." Thankfully Lucy grew full too, thank the staff with kisses and hugs and said Mark would be welcome anytime in the kitchens.

Lucy led the way back, through the servants routes, to his ever sleeping comrades. At the top of the stairs they hand originally gone down Lucy turned around and faced him. "You should come to the ball we'll be having."

"Ball?"

Lucy grinned. "Oh, yes, first one Narnia's had in a century! Well, that's if you don't count our coronation ball."

Mark should have known. Lucy was not just Lucy, but Queen Lucy the Valiant. Somehow he was not all that surprised to learn that. "It would be my pleasure, Highness. I even promise to save you a dance, two in fact. Its the least I could do for having me allow to raid your kitchen with you."

The little queen nodded her head. "Brilliant. I shall expect to see you there. Well, not exactly. It is a masked ball, so I suppose you'll have to unmask me first before you ask me to dance."

"I don't think that will be too hard," Mark said smiling as they walked back to the boy and Fox. Taking a seat at the bench he sat on previously he looked at Lucy. "Care to join me."

"I would love to, but I really must be going. My sister is angry enough as it at my brother and I don't wish to turn her wrath on me. But visit me anytime you like." She began to leave and then turned around. "And Mark, whatever it was that had you in that foul mood when I first came upon you, just let it go. I'm sure its not worth dwelling on" With a kind smile she left.

And Mark realized that while he had been down in the kitchens with Queen Lucy that his mood had lifted and he had not once thought of Sarah or Peter or anything that could have happened between them yesterday.

Yes, Lucy was right. It wasn't worth dwelling on. If something did happen, then it happened. Sarah was her own person and if she chose to move on then so would he.

It was not much longer than that when Ulley came out from the antechamber looking grim. Mark woke up Jensen and Zoran and they followed the man out the castle toward their home. When Jensen and Zoran complained about being hungry on their short trip back Mark just smiled and thought of the kitchens of Cair Paravel. Of the little queen who had just taught him to not dwell on the past and to look forward to the future.


	13. Duty

**Chapter Thirteen  
Duty**

* * *

Ulley had arrived home to find one king gone and another in his place. For Edmund's sake though the young king was actively taking down notes while Sarah was reading aloud from some text. The professor found this highly amusing, watching one newcomer to Narnia teach another.

"Oh, father I hope you don't mind, but his Majesty, King Edmund, would like a word with you." Sarah smiled brightly at him when he entered his home and grabbing a bookmark closed the book she was reading from.

Edmund put down the quill and rose from his seat, tucking his parchment into his cloak. "Just a moment of your time, sir, privately," he added, gesturing to the front door, "If you would."

Ulley nodded and stepped out side with the young king. "I am going to presume this does not have to do with that chore you've set me."

The young boy sighed and looked slightly older than his thirteen years. "Yes, you presume right. It's about my brother and this delusion he's having. I cannot believe you've allowed him to parade around here like some…well something that sounds idiotic. I may be young, and I don't wish to truly understand, but I know what's going on." He crossed his arms. "My royal brother needs to realize that he can't continue on with this charade." They were quiet for a moment while each pondered their own thoughts.

"If I may, sire," Ulley said. "We can't force the hands of fate. Your brother, my daughter, and even her suitor will have to realize what they want, because currently I don't think any of them are sure. All I can say is encourage him to speak the truth for if he doesn't he will have to suffer the consequences."

Edmund nodded. "Very well, I will let Peter have his game." Looking the older man in the eyes he said, "But if he hurts your daughter, let me know. I saw they way he looked at her and I know he isn't coming to visit you for lectures about ancient Narnia or any other country for that matter." He gave a small bow to the Archenlander and made to leave but stopped. "Before I go, I would like to informally invite you to the ball we will be having. A formal invitation shall follow." Edmund smiled. "Might as well spread the misery my sisters are inflicting."

Ulley laughed and went back inside once the Just King was off. He had his own news to impart and wondered how this would change things. Wynn was leaving, saying she was not anyone's nanny but did not sound that convincing. She kissed Sarah's cheek and told the girl to stay close to shore next time. He thanked the Hare for all that she had done and promised her something special. Wynn said she'd hold him to it and left.

"Gather 'round," Ulley said motioning to the lone table in the home. "I have some news." The three that had gone with him to the castle looked surprised as the older man had not spoken on the way home. They had wondered what had been spoken of behind the closed door in Cair Paravel but respected their tutor enough not to ask – at least not right away.

Zoran looked expectantly at his master, not sure what kind of news it was that would make the normal cheerful and excited man look so dour. The Fox decided to be strait forward. "What kind of news is it?"

"Good and not so good," Ulley said. "I have finished the abridged history of Narnia, a feat most men couldn't do in lifetime."

"That's great!" Sarah exclaimed and Zoran agreed with her.

"What's the no so good news?" Mark asked.

"I have to go back to Archenland." He said and looking from Mark to Sarah. "And as my daughter, you're expected to come with me." Before Sarah could say anything he went on. "My brother Kad is ill, and our brother Kadden passed away a few years ago. He has no heir therefore making me his heir to his title and lands that our father passed to him." Ulley sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "I was never groomed to take my father's title. I do not want it, but as a duty to my family I must return." Looking at Sarah once again he continued. "And that means, Sarah, as my _daughter _you will have to return with me and become my heir eventually."

There was silence around the table as glances were exchanged between each other. Mark looked from Ulley to Sarah, and ran a hand through his hair. Jensen looked confused as he didn't understand why the professor and stressed the word "daughter" because he had not been let in on the secret of Sarah and Mark's true origins. Zoran had the most peculiar reaction.

He laughed.

The young Fox laughed so hard he fell off his seat, his legs kicking in the air, tail twitching. He was actually rolling on the floor and by the time he was done all eyes were on him. Breathing heavily he shook his body and then returned to his seat. "Pardon me."

"What was that all about?" Sarah asked with an eyebrow quirked.

"Sarah, dear, because that means," and he snorted, "That you'll actually have to become a lady!"

There was silence before everyone else joined in the mirth. Mark laughed so hard he had to wipe away tears. Ulley did his best to hide his by strategically placing a hand over his mouth and even Jensen laughed knowing the professor's daughter often claimed she was no lady and wore trousers to prove it.

Sarah was the only one who didn't laugh, as she buried her face in her hands. "Oh, that is horrible! I know nothing of being a . . . whatever it is your brother is."

"A marquis, below a duke but above a lord," Ulley said, recovering enough from his amusement. "And that would mean one day you would become a marchioness."

"When do you need to return to Archenland?" Mark asked, having sobered also.

"Before winter settles or else we'll never be able to make through the pass from Narnia to Archenland." Ulley shifted in his seat and adjusted his shirt. "We'll be here to attend the ball."

"Ball?" Jensen and Sarah asked together.

"Oh, yes, King Edmund invited, informally, before he left. We'll get an invitation soon I believe."

It was Mark's turn to shift in his chair. "Um, Professor, may I have a moment with Sarah, outside?"

The older man nodded. "Yes."

Mark took Sarah's hand and led her out of the back of the home. Guiding her to a bench near the stable he made sure she sat first before joining her. "We need to talk."

"About?"

"I'm not sure how to say this, but I feel I need to stay in Narnia," Mark began and when she didn't make to interrupt him he went on. "I feel as if we've been drifting apart. I nearly lost you yesterday and that made me feel horrible but it also opened my eyes to this distance between us."

Placing a hand on his she stopped him. "I know what you mean. I can feel it too now." So this was what breaking up amicably was like? "If you stay, what will you do? Where will you stay?"

Mark shrugged. "I'm not sure. I could find that merchant that I traveled with before or find something else."

Sarah smiled. "You know, you're the best thing that has happen to me and I will never forget what we had."

Squeezing her hand he smiled that dashing smile had first made her melt. "I won't forget what we had either, but I promise I am not the best thing that has happened to you. I never deserved you to begin with." They both laughed and agreed to disagree.

Kissing his cheek she stood. "Friends?"

"Always," he replied.

Sarah started to make her way back to the door and stopped when Mark didn't follow her. "Are you coming back inside?"

"No. I think I'll go for a walk."

"Don't get lost," she teased before going inside.

Mark smiled and went for his walk. He followed a path Zoran had showed him when he first arrived. It was gentle trail but one that took a while to reach its destination: a fishing pond.

It gave him time to think. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but something told him that he should stay in Narnia. He wasn't sure why that was. He had not made friends like Sarah nor had great skills to make a living off of.

He thought of many things and the further went the more unanswered questions he had. Reaching the pond he sat down at it edge. What was his purpose here?

"You looked trouble, son of Adam," a deep voice said from just beyond the trees that surrounded the pond. Mark watched as a great Lion emerged. Mark had never seen a lion, let alone a Talking Lion, up close before.

Trying to appear nonchalant Mark replied. "Just trying to decide what I want to do with my life."

The Lion nodded and came to rest next to him. "That is always a difficult thing to decide, my son."

"I wished there was plan I could follow. Like a play-by-play," Mark said, suddenly thinking of football.

"Oh but there is."

Looking up at the Lion he met the Animal's great golden eyes. The Lion laughed and the young man could hear it resonate within his chest. "For you, Mark, it is a little less clear. Most of those that I allow to discover this world I know where their paths shall lead them, but you were not called by me so I do not truly know."

"Called by you?" he asked. "I don't even know who you are."

"I am Aslan, King over all Kings of Narnia, and I know who you are Mark Wilson, football player and friend of Sarah Eagleson."

"You know Sarah?"

"We've met once."

This was a little too much for him. A Lion that talked was one thing, but sitting with one that claimed to be the creator of Narnia (oh, he knew the story) was another. "Look I'm sorry sir, but I just don't have time for this." Getting to his feet he began to leave.

A great sound deafened his ears and it took him a moment to realize that Aslan had roared. Mark promptly sat back down. He had felt power in the voice, and not just the power of an animal. Real power, the kind of power that could move mountains and raise the seas over them and make a young man like him nearly wet his pants. This really was Aslan, the Creator of Narnia and he felt very humble to in his presence.

"I have a task for you, my son," the Lion said. "It will help you find your path that I see lies before you, for the Deepest Magic has declared it so. You are to protect something dear to me and many others."

"Anything, my Lord," Mark said, bowing his head to Him. He did not say he did not know the first think on how to protect anything, but if Aslan had said he wanted him to put his head in a beehive he would have.

"Tomorrow you will go to the castle and seek out a Satyr by the name of Dolmadus. He will have employment for you."

Mark nodded. "May I ask what kind of employment, Great Lion?"

And the Lion smiled and Mark felt his whole body feel with warmth. "You will see when you get there. It will help you in your task. Now, rise and come forward."

Mark did so without hesitation. "Yes, Sire?" he asked when he stood right in front of Aslan's face. Those golden eyes looked Mark over, as if weighing him to make sure he was truly up to this task.

He felt Aslan's breath on him and knew that he had faith that with Aslan he could do anything and did not fear that he would not fail at this duty Aslan place before him. "Now, walk with me." The Lion turned from the pond and Mark went quickly to his side.

"To where?" he asked trying to keep pace with the Lion.

And He laughed and the son of Adam could not help but smile. "If you are to be defending something, you will need a proper sword, will you not?" Mark agreed and continued to walk next to Aslan and knew that his life was forever changed.

* * *

**Looking for Author's Notes got to: h t t p : / / bts-deepestmagic.synthasite. com. Just take out the spaces or go to my profile for the link!**


	14. A Change Is Coming

**Chapter 14  
A Change Is Coming**

* * *

It had not gone over well when Mark returned with a sword in hand. The thing was marvelous looking and while he had no idea what made one blade superior to another he knew his was superior to most. And he did not even know how to use it! Ulley had wanted to know where he got the money for such a weapon and when Mark told him it was gift and what he was planning to do the next day things didn't get any better.

Sarah had protested his leaving so soon. He told her it was for the best and that this was what he was meant to do. Ulley had to persuade the girl he had adopted (in all but name) to let Mark follow his own path.

So here he stood looking up at Cair Paravel at the end of the road. This is where Aslan said to find the Satyr Dolmadus and the mission He had given him.

Approaching the guard at the gate, he adjusted his shirt and the new weight of the sword on his waist. Aslan had led him to a village of Red Dwarves and had approached this Master Smith. The dwarf had tuffs of red hair coming off the side his head and nothing else. His face was hard with permanent frown lines but when he had seen Aslan his whole demeanor changed and he looked younger and energetic. Aslan had asked for the smith to bring forth the sword he had recently finished.

The dwarf readily did so and then knelt before the King of Kings, holding the weapon before him. Aslan breathed on it and told the dwarf that it was the finest blade his smithy had crafted to date and said it was to go to Mark.

While the dwarf was ready to hand over the steel to the Lion, he hesitated relinquishing it to an untrained boy like himself. Mark reassured the smith that it was needed for the great chore Aslan had given him and he would need a superior blade to those that would like to deter him from it. He promised that all would know where such a fine weapon came from and would seek out his smithy to obtain such craftsmanship. It was apparently the right thing to say for the dwarf laughed and said he would be glad to help in this mission Aslan placed upon him by providing the sword.

Mark ran a hand through his hair and distantly wondered what his mother would say about him owning a sword. She had never liked it when he was smaller and would play cowboys and Indians or cops and robbers with his friends. He was never had received any toy guns or swords from his mother, she felt no need for violence, pretend or otherwise. Thankfully he had uncles that took pity on their nephew and bought him toy army guns and water balloons that looked like grenades. He had not thought of his family in so long.

Approaching a guard (a Centaur) he felt very nervous. What if they would not let him see Dolmadus? "Excuse me, sir," he said trying to sound confident. "I was told to come here and ask to see Dolmadus."

The Centaur, whose horse body was deep ebony that contrasted with his ivory skin, looked down at him and hazel eyes looked him over. "He has been expecting a son of Adam. Come with me." Before leaving his post he called over guard passing, also a Centaur, to take his place.

The Centaur did not give his name and Mark did not give his, neither inquired. It was a quiet walk as Mark followed his hoofed guide. He was obviously being led through the part of the castle the Narnian guard occupied. Nothing looked familiar from his previous trip. He briefly wondered if he'd be allowed in the kitchens again.

Stopping in front of a door the guard knocked. "Enter," a firm voice came and the Centaur motioned for Mark to go inside. Thanking him, he did so.

At a desk, next to a window sat a Satyr, hunched over a parchment he was writing on. He looked old and battle worn, the armor he wore was well used as was evident from the scars on it, both fresh and new.

"Oreius keeps trying me to get new armor, but I keep telling him no," Dolmadus said, noticing Mark looking at his gear. "What can I do for you, boy?"

Mark straightened himself and clutched the pommel of his sword. "I was told to ask for you, Sir Dolmadus."

The Satyr looked at him, and truthfully Mark couldn't tell if he had an eyebrow raised or if only his eyes grew a little larger. "And who told you to inquire after me?"

"Aslan, himself, sir."

"Lion's tails, you're him?" Now Mark could clearly see the expression on his face: surprise.

"Sir, I don't know what you speak of."

Dolmadus snorted. "Well, I have been seeking someone to train for a special line of work. I hadn't found that person until Aslan appeared in a dream to me last night saying he was sending someone who could fulfill that role." Looking Mark over he snorted again. "Fine sword you have there. Know how to use it?"

Mark gave a short laugh. "Properly? No."

The old Satyr sighed. "Brilliant. Well, if Aslan sent you to me, than he must know something that I don't." Rising from behind his desk and going to the front he stopped before Mark. "What's your name?"

"Mark, I'm from Telmar."

"Telmarine, eh?" He laughed. "Welcome to the ranks of the Royal Guard, the Mark the Telmarine." Dolmadus turned around and grabbing a parchment he wrote something down quickly. "Take this and when you go out the door make a right, take you're first left and keep going until you get the to training ground. Look for an old Faun by the name of Hellman. He'll be the only one with an eye patch. He'll get you your gear and show you the barracks."

Mark nodded and then struggled with if he should bow or salute or just turn and leave. He chose the third, as he wasn't sure how they saluted here. "Thank you, sir." Then turned and left.

Dolmadus sat back down behind his desk. "You work in mysterious way, Great Lion," he mumbled before getting back to his paperwork.

* * *

Sarah stood on a small dais in Wynn's shop as the Hare draped fabric around her waist. She stared off in the distance. Everything was changing so fast. First Ulley announces that they are leaving, that she will eventually be his heir, then she and Mark broke up. She could not say that she did not see it coming but it had been surprised and she put on a brave face so no one would think anything was wrong.

"Child, you're rather quiet," Wynn said taking the fabric off and pulling another piece around her waist. She was getting a feel of what color fabrics would look well on Sarah, as she now had to start wearing dresses – at court in the very least.

"The first time, in a very long time, I want to go home but then at the same time I don't."

Wynn raised her brow and let the fabric fall. "Lass, what's wrong."

Sighing Sarah sat down on the dais and looked the Hare in the eyes. "Mark and I…Mark is no longer courting me. He's gone up today to the palace to join the guard. My father's brother is ill, with out heir and asks for his return. And worst of all," she breathed deeply before releasing it, "I am to become a lady before this horrid ball so that I won't embarrass anyone."

Wynn laughed lightly patting the girl's shoulder. "You have more grace and comportment than many of these ladies that have come pouring into Narnia since their Majesties were crowned. I should know I've made outfits for nearly all of them. If they are not trying to scheme better standings for their family then they are trying to find the best way to lure the Kings into the marriage bed."

"Ugh! They're too young! I've met King Edmund and he looks to be around thirteen, no more. I can't believe they're trying to get him to marry them," Sarah said, her arms being thrown wide as she spoke. "I haven't met King Peter, but he couldn't be any older than I am."

Wynn chuckled and looked as if she was going something but thought better of it. "Have you decided what you'll be wearing to the ball?"

Sarah did not notice the change in subject. "I was planning on going in a dress though if they changed the rules I'd be glad to go in pants."

That girl and her trousers, they were never far from her mind when talk of clothes was in the air. "No, lass, they haven't but what I meant as your costume. Have you decided what you're going to go as?"

Sarah obviously had not heard of that detail as her eyes nearly jumped out of her head and she sputtered to answer the seamstress. "Good heavens, is not a dress punishment enough?"

Wynn laughed and patted her cheek. "Oh, trust me, one day you'll wonder how you wore anything but dresses."

"I highly doubt that."

Wynn ran her hand over one of her long ears and thought for a moment before answering. "Well, I do have one design for you, hasn't been worn in nearly a hundreds, of course, but it will make you stand apart from the rest of the requests. Lionesses, nymphs and naiads the lot of girls that have plagued the castle have requested of me. Few unique ones and I know this one hasn't been requested."

"I don't want to stand out! Make me a nymph, so I can hide better," Sarah said, her voice imploring the Creature. Wynn laughed once again and told Sarah to stand up so she could better plan for her outfit. Sarah just sighed and did as she commanded.

Wynn never told her what her costume would be.

* * *

He watched her leave the Hare's business and quietly her. She did not see and was not suppose to. He watched her as that Fox went to her side. The Fox made some ridiculous comment and she laughed.

She would be his and through her would get what was rightfully his. What should have been rightfully given to his family after 100 years of winter. Yes, she would be his and through her his line would continue. He would take what was to have been given to him when the White Witch was dead not those toddlers that now graced the throne and paraded around as Kings and Queens. He would cause no war nor kill them off just yet. No he was biding his time, lurking, watching, and gather as much information as he could. He had to win over the Fell Beasts first and that would be a little more difficult as many had pledged themselves to those pretenders on the thrones to rectify their past doings.

For now though, he would hide in the shadows and wait for the right moment. Wait for when taking her would hurt him the most. For he wanted it to hurt him, his rival, the most, he want him to feel secure and confident in the fact that he had that dark hair beauty all to himself only to have her taken and then become his.

He watched her hips sway as she walked farther and farther away. He wanted to run his hands over those hips and feel her tanned skin under his hand and to feel his fingers in that thick, dark hair. He wanted to see the mixture of pleasure and panic in her eyes that he had seen in others, but with her he did not want to end her life afterwards like the others. No, he wanted to prolong it over years.

The smile that graced his face was cold, malevolent and if anyone had seen it they would not have been inclined to return it, but rather flee. He like it when his victims would flee from him in terror only to be cut down in their flight, it gave him great pleasure to see the last emotion to contort their faces was fear.

He loved the taste of fear.

* * *

**Looking for Author's Notes? Go to: h t t p : / / bts-deepestmagic.synthasite. com. Just take out the spaces or go to my profile for the link!**


	15. The Rescue

**Chapter 15  
The Rescue**

* * *

Time passed quickly, or so it seemed, in Narnia. Summer finally ended and with it brought of what would be the first of Susan's many suitors. He was from the Lone Islands and had originally come to join the budding Narnian navy however he saw Susan and changed his plans. Peter thought him harmless enough and was fine to watch his failed attempts to court his sister (she was flattered, but unsure how to act and often hid from the poor man) until he spied him trying to force himself upon her personage. Nothing serious, just a trying to get a kiss out of the Gentle Queen who had looked to her big brother for help and the man quickly found himself on the ground, nose broken and Rhindon at his throat. The man was commanded to leave the castle immediately and never to set foot near Cair Paravel again. He boarded the next boat home.

Peter had learned a few lessons from that first suitor. One was that he would have someone always keep an eye on anyone who decided to court his sisters. Second was to have Susan's approval of the man. Did not do well to have anyone unwanted pursuing her. And lastly, as this what apparently the most grievous to Mrs. Beaver, was that anyone wanting to court his sisters need to ask for Peter's permission first. It was odd for Peter to have anyone ask his permission to see Susan as he felt that was something his father would do. Being that his father was no there, he was reminded, it was his duty as her elder brother to fill that role. It was not something he looked forward to.

Edmund (and he thanked Aslan for it) was left out that little drama. It was found that most of his time was spent with the guard, much to his valet's vexation, and had been surprised to find Mark down there as well. They had not formally been introduced on that day after the Incident (as they began to refer to Sarah's accident) and as two budding swordsmen they quickly bonded over the blade and were frequent sparring partners. Edmund however found it annoying that Lucy would come to the training grounds and steal away his sparing partner for some silly girl reason. With Susan beginning to get suitors he felt he understood women even less now.

Lucy had actually been the first to discover Mark among the guards as one of first novice posts he held was to patrol the castle grounds and told him to meet her in the kitchens when he was relieved from duty. There, like their first meeting, the staff fed them and Lucy told him of all the new things she was learning from her tutors and the wonderful dances the nymphs and dryads taught her.

Mark enjoyed her bright company and would look forward to on particularly grueling days. His training as a guard seemed normal enough under the tutelage of the battle proved Faun Hellman. He thought that his fellow comrades were being trained individually. A young Centaur told him otherwise. Mark never inquired as to why he was the only treated as such and neither Dolmadus nor Hellman cared to impart such knowledge on him. So he trained, did his rounds, and learned all manner of weapons to use though his most extensive teachings were on the sword, as it appeared he seemed to have a natural gift for it.

Sarah meanwhile was given a crash course in Narnian and Telmarine court manners. The professor said she could learn of the Archenland court once they were actually in Archenland and for that she was extremely grateful. Ulley had no problem giving her instruction on Narnian manners and dance but he had never actually been to Telmar and after a letter to a colleague at his university found that a family of Telmarines had recently settled in the village that surrounded Cair Paravel and opened up a leatherwork shop. In the family was an old auntie who had been a nurse to Telmarine lady.

Ulley asked for her services on teaching his half-Telmarine daughter of her heritage to which she agreed. Upon meeting Sarah (who proudly wore her trousers) the woman declared the girl was indeed half-Telmarine for no self-respecting full-blooded Telmarine woman would prance around like a stable boy. For her part Sarah's smile had only grown larger, though the old woman quickly saw that was taken care of with a quick swat across her bottom.

Zoran and Jensen sensibly stayed out of the way when Auntie Larra (as she asked to be referred to) was around.

As said before, summer ended and with it came the color changes of the leaves, cool winds and smatterings of rain. Peter would visit but found his time with Sarah was being chaperoned by Auntie Larra. The old woman would give him looks and make him feel rather uncomfortable.

On one such occasion Sarah slipped him a letter to him as they bid farewell and when he read of her plight of her new situation (he also chuckled when he read of her fears of being turned into a lady) it in his chambers and that night he devised a plan to rescue her. At least for a day.

He had arrived mid-day on horse back and had taken food from the kitchen as well as blanket from a linen closet and taken a few things from Edmund's closet for Sarah to wear (Edmund was now taller than Sarah and his clothes would fit the girl better than Peter's), as Auntie Larra had hidden Sarah's shirts and trousers, along with a few other supplier that he hid in the saddlebags of his horse. Peter had told his siblings of his plans to spend the day at Professor Ulley's at the breakfast table. Edmund had rolled his eyes and Susan, who on her own had figured out why her brother spent so much time down there, just smiled and said that was fine. Lucy had not really heard him as she was already planning her day with Mr. Tumnus in her head.

He was dressed in simple clothing, his tunic was a gray blue and his trousers were a brown but had extra protection for when he rode his horse. As always his sword was secured at his hip and out of habit his hand rested on its pommel when he knocked on the door. His body language conveyed that of a relaxed teenage boy, while his blue eyes said nothing of the sort, instead they looked like a soldier's making ready for an escape plan.

Auntie Larra answered the door. Peter smiled at her sweetly, this epitome of courtly manners. "What do you want?" she said roughly.

"I was wondering if Professor Ulley was in," Peter said, still smiling.

"No," the old woman said shortly. Peter had never been sure how he offended the woman. It would not be till a few years later that he would learn the exact offense.

"Then may I have a word with his daughter," he asked and before she could deny him that he added. "I promise, just one single solitary word, my lady." He inclined his head toward her. Never in sixteen years had he worked so hard to see a friend.

"Just a word," she drawled and turned around, closing the door.

He feared she had tricked him until Sarah opened the door. While he had admired her in men style clothes, he appreciated her figure in a dress. She wore nothing fancy, it would have been impractical to say the least, but the fabric (whatever it was) was of good quality and draped over her beautifully and caressed her curves in all the right places. She cleared her throat and Peter felt heat reach his cheeks.

"Hello, Sir Peter." The smile that was on her lips did not reach her eyes and he suddenly did not think it was funny that Sarah dreaded being trained in the ways of a proper lady. Her words were formal. She had never addressed him as Sir Peter (since she thought he was a lord of Archenland's son) and the words fell empty. Be damned with propriety, he want the Sarah he knew back!

Peter returned her smile, looked around her and saw the old woman sitting on a chair that had a clear view of the door. Blue eyes locking with dark brown he smiled again. He had promised Larra just one word, one single solitary word with Sarah.

"Run!" he said, grabbing her arm and running to the horse. The High King thanked Aslan that Ulley had hired an old woman to tutor Sarah and not someone younger.

Sarah was shocked at first, not really running as fast as Peter. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking at Auntie Larra behind her as the woman made to give chase. Her face was red with rage and she was shaking her fist at them.

"I am rescuing the damsel in distressed," Peter explained as he quickly mounted his horse and held out his hand to her. "Isn't that what knights are supposed to do?"

Sarah smirked at him and took his offered hand and took a seat behind him, hands placed on his shoulders. "Since when did you become a knight?" He did not get to answer as a beet hit the back of his head.

Larra had found a basket of vegetables and was throwing it at them. "You get back here at this moment, Lady Sarah! I will not have you run off with this brute!" She dropped her basket and put her hands on her hip. "I will tell your father!" she said the threat as if that would get Sarah stop.

Peter did not give Sarah the chance to even consider the woman's words as he urged the horse to gallop away. Her threats could be heard through out all of Narnia as they sped away. They did not look behind them once.

Sarah's hands on his shoulders clenched when they went under a low branch during their flight and then they slid down his back and he felt her arms come around his waist, her head on the back of his shoulder. He stole a glance and saw that she had her eyes squeezed tightly and any time his steed would jump over a root or a small rock, and in one case a Squirrel, her arms tightened around him.

It was only when they stopped their break neck speed that Sarah finally opened her eyes. She was not sure where Peter had taken them. She had never been far from the cottage, including that day when she had met Peter and they had taken that aimless walk. The beach was the farthest, now that she thought about it, that she had been from home and look how that trip turned out.

"Are you well?" Peter asked guiding the horse to a shaded tree. He looked back and felt his stomach clinch. The sun was filtered through the tree and a beam splashed right across her eyes. He saw that her eyes around the edges, following the curve of her iris, were thin lines of topaz and that her eyes were not as dark as he had initially thought, a color closer to black than brown, but found that they were just a deep, dazzling mahogany shade. He couldn't think of a color he like more.

"Well enough," she said and laughed. He could feel her mirth through his back and when she was done her arms slid away from his waist and she grabbed the side of the saddle. "Where are we, oh great knight?"

Peter sighed finding that he missed the weight around his middle. To hide the disappointment he dismounted and put on a smile. "We are far from the dragon and savoring your grand escape." He offered his hand to her and she took it and dismounted a little awkwardly from the horse. Probably trying not to show her under things, he thought.

She playfully swatted his arm. "Behave, Peter. She's just doing her job."

"Which is what," a dark blond eyebrow arched, "to keep you miserable all day long? To make you wear dresses, which you protested so much that when we met you were actually making arrangements to have Wynn _not_ make them."

Her dark eyes were cast to the side, focused on the ground right next to his foot. "I'm not miserable, really." She looked up and caught his look for a moment before looking up at the tree they stood under. "And the dresses aren't _that_ bad I suppose. Just take some getting used to. No, I'm fine." Now she did look him in the face and he knew she wasn't being completely honest.

"You don't seem so," he confessed. "Even though our time is chaperoned now, I can tell you're not all yourself."

Sighing she sat not caring that it was mostly dirt and not grass that she was in. "It has nothing to do with Auntie Larra, or the dragon if you want to call her. She can be quite horrible sometimes." She paused and sat in front of her and he waited for her to continue. "It's me."

"You?"

"I am who I pretend to be," she admitted. "I am not even from here."

"I don't think your pretending," he said trying to reassure her. He was going to join her on the ground but she stood back up, "and I know you're not from here. You're from Telmar."

"No, not Telmarine," she said. He was confused. Was she denying her heritage now? Sarah made her way to the long grass and found another seat. She titled her head to the sun, her arms braced behind her. Peter sat next to her and studied her for a moment.

He saw the reason why tales were told of sun gods falling for maidens from the land below them. The sun washed over her face and brought out the red highlights that he had just moments before seen in her eyes. The sun would tan her skin further and he knew hours from now her cheeks would have a slight pink tinge to them, but not from blushing, and her skin would appear slightly darker. Peter felt drawn to her, felt the need to be around her and was not completely sure why. She was his friend, nothing more. Right?

"Pray tell, where are you from then?" he asked, looking away from her quickly feeling his own cheeks turn slightly pink, but it had nothing to do with the sun.

"I'm from a place where women regularly wear pants. There are no kings or queens in my country and most other nations don' have them either. We don't use horses for regular transportation and candles are only used for decorations." Turning her head slightly to him she smiled. "I'm from California."

That name sounded familiar to Peter. Why did it sound familiar to him? "Where's that?" he asked.

"Not anywhere in this world," she replied smiling. "I didn't even know this world existed until I was in a crash and somehow that brought me face to face with a Talking Fox."

"Really?" he asked. She wasn't from Narnia either? She was from another world, this California (he still could not place where he heard it!) and he was from England, Earth. "I have something that I must confess too," he replied. "I am from a place called Finchley and you will not find it in Archenland, or anywhere else here."

Sarah looked him straight in the eyes. "Seriously? You're not from here?" She looked like she could not decided on whether she wanted to laugh or cry.

"No and now we know each other secret." He put his hand over hers in the grass. "And despite the fact that you come from some other world I will be your friend."

She laughed and the joy on her face made her eyes crinkle just so the sunlight put a little twinkle in them. "And since you come from some other world I will be your friend, I suppose." She removed her hand from under his, and he felt sad for her to do so, to straighten out the skirt of her dress.

"So, Peter of Finchley, what do you have planned today being as you were the one who rescued me and all."

He shrugged, "Nothing really." He lay back on the grass, his hands clasped behind his head. "I just knew I had to get you away from the dragon."

"I hope you brought food at least, because if you're planning to have me stayed rescued for any length of time I'll need it later."

A smug smile appeared on his face. "As a matter of fact I did, my lady."

"Good." Sarah also lay down in the grass. She pulled some blades from next to her and played with them.

They were quiet for a while, enjoying each other's silent company. It was a nice, early fall day. The whether was pleasant, not hint of clouds in the blue sky and the breeze was gentle and deceptive. It made it feel like it was late summer. Passing overhead was a flock of Geese and they were flying south. He could hear them arguing over something, but could not make out their distant voices. The High King was going to ask Sarah what she though they were fighting about when he heard her moan.

Looking next to him he found she had fallen asleep. He thought about last time he saw her sleep and was very glad to see that she was not in any danger, at least not any immediate danger. Auntie Larra would be another matter when they returned. During this moment though he did not focus on that. He only admired her, his friend.

She mumbled something in her sleep and turned over and the next thing he knew her head was on his stomach, arm wrapped around his waist. He did not dare breath as his whole body became rigid. What was she doing? A shiver went down his spine, though he really could not call it a shiver as it felt warm almost. What was this?

As if sensing his unease Sarah opened her eyes. "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep." Stiffly Peter nodded his head. She noticed the odd look on his face and was about to ask something when she realized the reason for his odd behavior. She saw where her head had been. "Oh, sorry. I'm so sorry." Her whole face turned pink, reaching all the way to her ears as she sat up.

He chuckled, "Its all right. You were asleep. I'm sure my belly is softer than the ground." She avoided his gaze, pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Sorry."

"Hungry?"

She looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Are you hungry? I did bring food, and a blanket, though that was more for the weather if it turned foul," he said standing up and brushing his clothing off. "We could have a picnic. Share stories about our homes. Get to know each other better."

A small smile crept up on her face. "That sounds great." Standing up she followed him back to the horse, which thankfully had not wandered away.

Peter was pulling out the blanket when the clothes he had filched from Edmund's room tumbled out. "I have clothes more to your liking, if you wish." He offered the deep emerald tunic and tanned trousers to her.

"You're the best!" she exclaimed and snatched them from his proffered hands. Peter grinned like an idiot as she ran into a thick cluster of trees.

Taking the blanket he laid it out beneath the tree and then went back for the food. It was nothing special. The food he swiped were meat pies, cheese, and bread, things that could survive a few an hours after leaving the kitchens. He also pulled out a skin of water; he would have brought a skin mead or wine but knew neither would taste good after being away from their cool cellars.

Sarah reappeared wearing the emerald top and trousers. The bottoms were too long for her and she had to roll the end up. The tunic was also not the right size, but Peter knew that when he grabbed it. What he did not know was that apparently he handed her belt as well as she had cinched it around her waist causing the outfit to instantly look more feminine.

"These aren't yours, are they?" she asked, gesturing to her clothes after placing her clothes into an empty saddlebag of his.

Peter suddenly wished they were. "No, they're my brother's. If he ever asks, don't tell him where you got them."

Rolling her eyes she took a seat on the blanket. "I haven't even met your brother."

He opened his mouth to correct her but stopped. While they had shared things from their respective worlds and her told her a great deal about his family he realized he never mentioned their names. How was that possible? Before he could rectify this problem Sarah was already moving off the subject.

"This shirt is really fine in quality," she said, rubbing her finger across the silver threading on the hem of the shirt. "I've never seen anything like it."

"The Nymphs weave it. I don't know what it's made from, not really my specialty. I just put on what they tell me to wear."

"Typical guy," she replied, rolling her eyes. "So what did you bring for us to eat?"

"Meat pies, cheese and-" he didn't get to finish. A high howl came from the cluster of trees that Sarah had just changed in.

"What is that?" Sarah said, taking a few steps closer to Peter.

"I don't know." He was ready to draw his sword when he saw what she was talking about. A squirrel was rummaging through the bags attached still on the horse's back. "Its just a squirrel."

"No nuts," came a small voice.

"Make that a Squirrel," Peter corrected himself. "Don't worry about him."

Sarah was going to just that when the little Creature pulled out her dress. "This is _not_ a nut, but smells pretty," it mumbled.

"Put that back!" Sarah shouted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Uh-oh!" The Squirrel ran up the tree they were standing over with the dress in its hands.

"Hey!" Sarah cried running to the tree. "Come back here, that's mine!"

"I'll get it," Peter said, taking off his sword as he spoke. "He'll give it back if I asked."

Sarah gave him a skeptical look. "What, are you some king of Squirrel Whisperer?"

"What?"

"Never mind," she sighed. "Fine, but be careful."

"Always," Peter replied. He got on the horse, stood on it's back and went for the nearest branch. The Squirrel spotted him and yelped going up farther. "Wait, no, come back!" The little beast went further still. "Ruddy Animal."

The Squirrel clutched the dress closer to his chest. "No, mister, its all mine, found it fair and square." Again, he ran from Peter, scurrying out to the edge of a branch.

Continuing to curse the little Creature Peter followed it out on the branch. "May I please have that?" He asked, trying to sound pleasant. "You see, that dress belongs to my friend down there."

The Squirrel looked down at Sarah, then back at Peter. "She is pretty, but pretty lady doesn't need the dress."

"Please?"

This apparently caused the Squirrel to think, as his little brown head tip toward the sky. Peter took this opportunity to reach for the dress. Unfortunately he was not paying attention to how far he was out. Just as his fingers grasped on the fabric of the dress he heard a snap. The Squirrel wisely jumped to safety of the next tree. The High King however did not have that small luxury.

It was a funny thing to feel one fall from such a height. He thought for sure his stomach would have been doing flips or his life flash before his eyes. Nothing of the sort happened. Though he could say hitting the ground with such speed was not pleasant.

Sarah watched him fall. Crying out his name she ran to his side. He was on his back, the dress covering his face. "Peter. Peter, are you all right?"

She took a hold of his forearm and gave it a slight shake. Putting her head to his chest the made sure that his heart was still beating. It sounded as if was going a little fast. '_Crap, where do you find his pulse?_' she thought as she tried to find it in his wrist. She lifted the dress off his face to put her hand to his neck but instead found him smiling.

"You're okay!"

"Had the wind knocked out of me, that's all," was his reply and he laughed. She had to laugh with him, more in relief than anything. Sheepishly he held out the dress. "Your garment, my lady."

Sarah laughed and when Peter sat up she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I promise to never let you go chasing after crazy Animals again."

"Even when they steal your things?" Peter asked. He was a little unsure how to respond to her affection and settle for putting one arm around her.

"Especially when they take my things," she replied pulling away from him. "I don't know what I would do if I lost a friend like you."

Friend. That word was not what he was hoping to be described as though he told himself logically (and reminding himself of Susan) that they were friends and it was an appropriate word to be described as such.

* * *

The rest of the day was wonderful. When the sun began to set they made their way home, more slowly this time as the old dragon of a woman was not chasing them. Sarah had changed back into her dress before they left. Sarah told him on their way back that they would be moving to guest quarters in the palace a week before the ball and leave a week after the ball.

Peter discovered something curious about his friend, as they got closer to her home. When they were alone she had a certain air of confidence but when ever she felt she had done something wrong or could have caused someone to be upset she got nervous and would ask questions like:

"You don't think that it's waist of time, me trying to me a _proper_ lady and all?" she asked from her position sitting behind Peter, arms wrapped around his waist, on his horse.

They had arrived at the cottage. Auntie Larra had probably gone home for the night, thus saving Sarah the embarrassment of the old woman running out and throwing vegetables at them.

Peter dismounted first and then helped her off. She quietly thanked him, her eyes not meeting his as if she was self-conscious of something. He realized he had not answered her question. "Sarah, I know you can do it."

Smiling she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you Peter, you're a great friend." She kissed his cheek before untangling herself. Quietly she said thanked him for such a fun day, said good-bye and went inside.

Peter did not move from his place, he was frozen. He just realized that he liked Sarah as more than a friend. And suddenly he knew what he had to do. At the ball he would find Sarah and tell her everything. Tell her he was High King; tell her who exactly his siblings were. Tell her that he like her that he would like to court her, exclusively.

He would tell her all these things at the ball. He just needed to figure out what her costume would be. And unmask her. And pray that she wouldn't laugh at him.


	16. Let Us Dance

**Author's Note:** So here's the real Chapter 16. Hope its long enough to make up for the big break in updates. As I said before the Prolouge to Bella Luna is gone. You'll see it again when I get to that part. Hopefully sooner than later. So enjoy and try to look over the glaring spelling and grammar errors. I'll fix them. One day. :D

* * *

**Chapter 16  
Let Us Dance  
**

**

* * *

**The room was just far too large for her, too much space, and too much furniture, too much everything. She missed her small little room, with the bed barely big enough for her and the small dresser and armoire that had held her modest array of clothes. It not been decorated unless you counted the vase that sometimes sat on the corner side table, with and without flowers. She missed how everyone used to crowd into the small home, human and Creature alike.

If you had asked her when she first arrived in Narnia Sarah might have told you that she would, if given a choice, preferred the grand room she now occupied and the fancy dresses (though she would still grumble about them) that she now wore. But it was probably a good thing, she would later think, that she was not given this rich life style first as it made her appreciate everything she had been given since arriving even more.

Ulley had presented the Kings and Queens of Narnia with his completed history book, condensed in form, but she had not been able to attend the court ceremony for it as Auntie Larra said as she was not currently ready to be presented before royalty. Ulley said they asked him to stay as their archivist, but of course he refused on the grounds that his family needed him. They could not deny that though he did suggest that they consider Zoran as he knew just as much as Ulley about Narnian, if not more. The little Fox had been humbled at his teacher's recommendation.

Yesterday the Kings and Queens formally asked Zoran to be the Royal Archivist, to which he graciously accepted. The Fox had gone out to celebrate with Jensen, Mark and a few others of his friends. He had come back, per Jensen, stinking drunk and spent the rest of the day moaning and hissing at bright light and loud noises.

Jensen then became Ulley's senior apprentice though for how long that position would remain was in question. Ulley was going to keep teaching the boy on the proper ways of preserving history until his brother Kad passed away, which seemed more likely as time went on than him actually getting better.

She felt out of place at the palace, for more than one reason, which was why she was currently hiding in her room. She thought she would be seeing more of Peter once they came to stay, but he had been elusive, at best, to find. She was happy to see Edmund again. The young king seemed genuinely happy to see her too and had invited her to have lunch with him and his sister. Sarah had felt very nervous about the lunch thinking that perhaps it was going to be his elder sister, Queen Susan, who would be joining them. However it turned out to be Queen Lucy. She was instantly charmed by the young girl's spirit and was not surprised to hear that she had befriended Mark. Nor was she surprised to have Mark join them along with a Faun called Tumnas. It was a nice lunch and she was glad she had been drilled in all sorts of manners. Not that the king and queen noticed if she used to wrong for utensil or did something out of turn, or if they did they did well to hide it, but it did make Sarah feel, afterwards, more at ease at court among the ladies to have survived lunch with the royals.

That was the other thing didn't like. The ladies that were staying at Cair Paravel reminded Sarah of the popular girls at her high school that used to whisper behind her back as she walked by because she had been dating the star running back (aka Mark) of the football team. Now the whispers were for different reasons. While dark hair was common, her tanned skin was enough to begin the whisperings. She pretended not to hear them or ignore them when they were trying to get her attention but some things stuck. She had heard them say they thought she was a spy. Some speculated that she was not human, or at least not fully, at all, they would say anything from Dryad to Mermaid. The worst, and the one that wedged itself in her mind the most, was that she was a courtesan. At first she thought that was rather nice thinking they thought the word was a fancy way of saying she was a countess or something. But something kept nagging at her that it wasn't what it meant. So she asked Ulley one day if a courtesan was what they called a countess in Archenland. Ulley had laughed and told her no, it was not what they called a countess in Archenland. It was a term that people at court "politely" called prostitutes.

After that she made sure to stay far away from the ladies and prove them wrong. How exactly she was going to prove them wrong she was not sure but she knew she had to find a way.

Her mind digressed. She was hiding, in her room and not at all wanting to come out. It was the day of the ball. Everyone through out the castle was excited. The servants were running around attending to last minute preparations while the lords and ladies could be heard laughing and giggling through out the halls. Even Ulley was going, but he opted for no mask saying that such things were for the young. She had no idea what anyone else was attending the ball as, save for Mark. She helped him come up with costume. It was a popular theme, apparently, to be attending disguised as some animal. Mark did not want to follow suit saying if he was going to a ball in a monkey suit he was not going to actually look like a monkey doing it. So they had come up with the idea of a pirate and to have him wear a simple black mask that covered his face from his nose up. Normally those of low rank within the Royal Guard did not attend such functions but Queen Lucy had personally invited the pseudo Telmarine.

It was amazing to have such a friendly relationship with Mark. They had come to realize that, yes, when they had originally started dating there was an attraction but had to admit that towards the end, before entering Narnia, they had both felt that disappearing. Now it was a just a friendship and Sarah like that a lot.

There was a knock on her door and it startled Sarah, making her jump in the chair she was sitting in by the window. "Coming," she called, straightening her dress and answered the door.

It was Jensen and he had a smile splayed across his face when she answered. He had his own room but spent most of his time engrossed in books in the sitting room that separated her and Ulley's rooms. She had a feeling that the apprentice liked her as more than a friend by the way he was always going out of his way to compliment her. Either that or he bought into the rumor she was a courtesan and was looking for something else. While she did not necessarily want his attentions she hoped that out of the two it was former.

"Oh, hello Jensen," she said sweetly.

"You look lovely today, Sarah," he replied.

She decided to ignore the comment. "What can I do for you, friend?"

"Wynn is here to see you, to help you get ready for the ball."

Sarah sighed, "Might as well get this over with." She stepped around Jensen and into the sitting room.

There the Hare was tapping her foot impatiently, as Sarah came out. "Goodness, child, you look like you haven't even started to get ready!"

Sarah laughed, "I don't know how I am supposed to, other than washing myself, especially when my dress isn't here."

"Excuses, excuses," Was the only thing Wynn said in reply with a wave of her hand. "Well, you don't have any now. Her Majesty Queen Susan has been kind enough to lend me one of her ladies-in-waiting." Wynn turned and looked up to the girl standing next to her. It was the first time Sarah noticed her. She was tall with long wavy blonde hair and very pretty. While her clothes were appropriate for court fashion they had a sense of airiness about them. "Lady Sarah this is Lady Aliana." Sarah gave her seamstress a look while Aliana did a little curtsey. Wynn only smiled good-humoredly at her knowing that Sarah did not like to be referred to as a Lady.

"Pleasure to meet you Lady Sarah," Aliana said coming up from her curtsey.

Sarah smiled at her. "Please, call me Sarah."

"Likewise," Aliana replied her light eyes sparkling.

"She'll be helping me to hold you down to get you ready," Wynn joked. The Hare turned to Jensen. "Now, off with you. You'll be surprised like the rest of them. Now shoo!" Jensen laughed, bowed to the three of them and turned and left.

"Let's get started," Wynn said, pushing Sarah into her room. Once the door was closed Wynn had Sarah disrobe all the way down to her shift.

"Auntie Larra would find this highly improper," Sarah mused as she did so behind a screen.

"That old bat?" Wynn said as she was puttering around the room. Aliana had brought in the dress and that the seamstress's instructions placed it upon a stand.

Sarah was laughing heartedly at the comment about her Telmarine tutor but abruptly stopped when she saw the dress. It literally stole her breath away.

"Breathe," Aliana reminded her and she gasped in the air.

"I-I can't wear that," Sarah said, her eyes still glued to the dress.

"Oh, yes you can and you will. My best work I've done in years. You will wear it and flaunt it and be proud that I made that for you," Wynn said taking Sarah by the hand and leading her to a nearby chair and forced her to sit in it. "You, Aliana and I are the only ones that have seen it. Aliana has been sworn to secrecy not to reveal who you are at the ball. You in that dress shall be the talk of the ton and when you are unmasked everyone will know who you are."

Sarah tore her eyes away to give the Hare a look of horror. "I don't want anyone to know who I am!"

"That's something you will have to deal with child. If you're going be saying you're from Telmar you've got to at least look the part."

Sarah made to open her mouth then closed it. No one had ever let Wynn in on the secret of Sarah's, and Mark's, true origins. It was the closes that anyone had come to saying they knew the truth. Aliana looked between the two of them, slightly confused, as she knew something was going on but was not sure what exactly.

"Fine," Sarah finally said allowing her eyes to go back to the dress. It was truly beautiful. The dress, a shade of red seen rarely at sunset, had graceful lines and on the shoulders there were cut outs so you could see her skin. The sleeves were long and it seemed the closer they came to the wrist the more sheer they became. She was not sure how Wynn had accomplished that as she was fully aware of what technology was available in Narnia. There was beading and feathers of shades of orange, red and yellow arranged in such a way that they looked liked a flame on the skirt of the dress that led up to the corset part. Aliana saw that Sarah was looking at the dress again and went to it to turn it around so she could fully appreciate it. It was nearly backless and she revealed a small train, no longer than a foot long. It looked very form fitting and Sarah wondered how she was going to pull that off.

"What am I supposed to be anyway?" she finally asked, looking at Wynn who was adding some last minute feathers.

"A phoenix," Wynn replied with a needle in her mouth. "I thought that a phoenix would be good for you seeing as that Narnia is a new start for you." Sarah just nodded.

"Are you ready, Sarah?" Aliana asked.

"Ready for what?" Sarah replied, looking up at the blonde.

The girl laughed and it sounded bubbling brook. "I am here to help with your hair."

"Oh," was Sarah's answer. Aliana turned Sarah away from the dress and undid her hair from the braid that was holding it back.

"Where are you from?" Sarah asked when Aliana started to run a brush through her hair.

"I am from the River Rush," she replied and before she could be asked more she added. "I am a Naiad. Please, sit back while I attend to your hair." And with that Sarah shut her mouth and did as she was told.

* * *

Peter stood in front of a floor length mirror as his valet, a dwarf by the name of Fricklin, made last minute adjustments on his costume. He wore a dark brown leather vest over a black shirt and dark brown pants. His boots were just below the knee and black. Susan had thought it would be funny to have him wear a furry tail so as to actually have him look like he was a wolf. His mask, thankfully, had no fur on it but was made of silver and crafted by Fricklin's own brother-in-law. To make it a little more comfortable to wear it had been lined in a soft black fabric.

Initially he had been a little scared when Susan and Lucy and had told him and Edmund that they were going to go in costume. He had imagined a big, ridiculous wolf suit he would have to parade around in. This was a little more refined, though still silly if you asked him.

Susan had been hidden away most of the day preparing for it and only recently was Lucy found and taken to her room by her maids to get ready.

Edmund had tired to hide but unfortunately had run into his own valet who had dragged the young king away to get ready. Peter had been mature enough to not throw a tantrum, but grumbled under his breath nonetheless.

"There you are, sire," Fricklin said as he cut a stray and brushed it away

"Thank you," Peter replied.

He looked himself over in the mirror that he stood before and wondered, with the mask on, if Sarah would be able to tell who he was. He hoped so. Susan, before she had cloistered herself to her rooms, had informed Edmund (who had groaned) and Peter of the game tonight. If someone guessed your identity correctly than the prize was a kiss upon the cheek and while that seemed fine for Susan, who had a knack for remembering people's voices and did not mind giving out kisses (chaste kisses of course) freely, Edmund and Peter did not look very forward to the idea. Lucy seemed excited about the party though Peter suspected it had more to do with staying up later than usual more than anything.

There was a knock on the door and Fricklin went to go answer it. A moment later Fricklin was back. "Her Majesty, Queen Susan, is waiting for you to escort her, sire."

"Thank you, Fricklin," Peter said with a nod and went to greet his sister.

Susan was wearing a dress the exact shade of blue found on a male peacock. Her mask, held in her hand, was done in semi-precious stones of blue, green and gold colors and had a few feathers attached to it. "Really, Peter, one would say you take longer than a woman to get ready."

Peter lifted an eye brow in response. "Dear sister, I was not the one who started getting ready at noon today for a party this evening."

She rolled her eyes and was going to say more when she was interrupted.

"I. Hate. You." A surly voice said from behind them. They turned to find the youngest Pevensie brother throwing daggers at them with his looks while Lucy giggled next to him, her arm looped through his

"I hope you do not mean your dear elder brother, Ed," the High King said, laughter in his eyes.

Edmund only grunted and looked directly at Susan. "No. Susan. I hate you."

Susan only laughed, went to him and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Ed. Now, don't be so sour. You look splendid."

Peter looked at this brother's costume and nearly laughed but checked himself not wanting to embarrass Edmund further or anger Susan. Edmund was wearing a tunic that reached his knees and it looked to be made out of green leave of various species. Of course they were not real leaves but ones crafted by the talented Wynn. Peter didn't suppose that was too bad until you looked at the bottom half of his brother and saw the matching green leggings and pointed shoes. Edmund did not wear his mask, but held it in his free hand. He hid his laugh with a cough and earned a reprimanding look from Susan.

"Come Ed, it's not that bad." Peter said once he recovered.

"Easy for you to say."

Lucy just giggled. Her costume was simple, just a brown dress, but there was a thin tail coming out of the back of the skirt and her mask which she wore had a little round nose with whiskers. "This will be a fun night." Edmund shot Lucy a look.

Susan huffed. "Really, must you be like this Edmund? You need not be little black rain cloud on everything."

Her younger brother looked appropriately reprimanded. "I still won't like it," Edmund said as he looked broodingly at the floor. Peter rolled his eyes and Susan told them that they needed to be off.

* * *

He could kill them. At any moment, these sheep that danced and laughed could find themselves in great pain as he watched them die. That was not part of his plan, however. And right now he had to stick to his plans or else he would find his path to the throne blocked at his every turn.

Looking over the crowd he found he was surrounded by Creatures. He shivered. He hated them. A nymph went dancing by with a satyr and he felt queasy in his stomach. These foul creatures were the cause of his family's woes. The reason why those four children where sitting on the thrones and not him.

"Hail King Tumnus! Hail Queen Aliana!" shouted the crowed as a Faun and Naiad walked by. A game at this masquerade was to name two subjects King and Queen for the night on reputation alone which was why the most famous Faun and Naiad were chosen. He thought it a bit ironic that the majority of humans would pick Creatures for their mock rulers. Perhaps they were secretly teasing them. Everyone knew that Aslan, that fiend, had placed the first man on the throne of Narnia, and Narnia would never be right lest a Son of Adam or Daughter of Eve sat upon it (or said the Lion).

"My lord," an old creaky voice came from behind him. Slowly he turned to find an old woman, Auntie Larra as she was called, facing him. She wore no costume, but was still finely dressed. He wanted to sneer at her. She did not wear her years well, but at one time she had been what men would call a great beauty. He should know, as he knew her back then. "The girl was cloistered in her rooms all day. I was not able to see what she was coming disguised as."

If they had not been in public he would have reprimanded her, physically, but as was too many witness would have seen. Besides, the old woman was trying her best. She would do nearly anything for him, especially since she believed he knew the secret to eternal youth as he had no aged a day since he met her while her once lustrous black hair had turned gray, her tanned skin became covered in wrinkles and her figure had lost its shape a long time ago. What she did not know was that his ability to stay young was something he was born with, no spell was cast to keep him so young. Still, he knew how to reverse the effects of age. For entertainment he could restore her youth, toy with her heart (as he did so many years ago) and have her do his bidding. Go places where he was not granted access.

That was too much work, though. He had his fun with her. Looking at Larra he gave her his most dashing smile. "That is well, dear one, though I am disappointed. Maybe you do not have the strength that is need, after all, to with stand the spell. For surely someone of stronger will would have no problem to accomplish the task I had set to them."

"No, my love," and she took his hand. He wanted to shiver and pull his smooth skinned one from her sandpaper's grasp. He was a great actor and neither his face nor his body language betrayed this. "I am of strong will and of able body to withstand the spell. I would do anything for you."

He gripped her hand firmly, doing his best not to break her brittle bones (no matter how much he wanted to) before releasing it. "I am glad to hear that. Now go before anyone suspects anything or hears us."

She slowly backed away and gave him a formal bow. "Yes, my lord." She waddled off, soon disappearing into the crowd.

Behind the mask that covered the top half of his face he rolled his eyes. He had forgotten how clingy Larra could be. One would think age would have changed that but he was sadly disappointed. Still, she had one simple task she had to perform and she failed. All she had to do was find out the costume Sarah would be wearing tonight and report back to him. He knew the old hag thought that somehow he was going to take the girl's youth and give it to her. It was not true but he did not discourage it as he still needed Larra and knew he had a reason to have let her live all those years ago.

Still, how hard was it to learn that one small bit of information? Usually he would not need to have a servant find those types of things out but Sarah seemed immune to most of his tricks. That was frustrating.

'You could always try to win her over the old fashion way,' a voice said in the back of head. He pushed the silly notion away. That would get him no where. He knew there would be no winning Sarah over in the traditional sense. He could feel the Deep Magic and knew what was happening. The Deep Magic was not going to be a match for his dark magic though once he had the Fell Beast on his side. Then Sarah would not be able to withstand his workings.

He said a small spell under his breath that allowed him to hear peoples, and Creatures, thoughts. Perhaps he could graze her mind and find the information he needed that way.

As the night went on someone else's thought caught his attention. It was that Naiad's, the one that had been made Queen for the evening. Intrigued, which rarely happened, he made his way over to her and asked her to dance. He could see why she had been elected by the masses. She was beautiful; more so than Larra had ever been and the only thing that gave away her heritage were the sea green color of her eyes. The words that went past her lips were nothing compared to the string of questions her mind contained.

_I wonder where King Peter is. What would he think of my dress tonight? It matches his eyes perfectly. Would Queen Susan be angry if I danced with her brother?_ And the drivel went on. He found it entertaining though, to say the least, and knew she could be useful in the future. When they stopped dancing he bowed to her, but still held her hand in his. "Would you care to talk a walk with me, my lady?"

She looked hesitant for a moment but nodded her assent. He walked out of the hall with Aliana, Queen of the Ball, and when they would return later he would be coming back with Aliana, a Naiad willing to his bidding.

* * *

He stood there, talking to a man dressed as a badger. This was highly ridiculous. Peter was not sure how he had let his sisters' convince him that this was a good idea, to go parading around in costume and pretending. The fur that was his collar scratched and his mask made his peripheral vision horrible. He would seek his revenge on them, he decided. It may not happen soon, but he would have it and he was sure Edmund would join him in exacting it.

The younger king had a mask that looked like leaves covering most of his face. The only distinguishable feature was his dark hair, but many other guests had that. While it wasn't uncommon to have light hair like Peter's, very few had it at court, but thankfully man of the men had decided to wear wigs of blonde color to match there costumes (which were mostly lions).

"Let me guess who you are!" said a woman coming up behind the man with the badger costume. They both looked at her. She, like many of the other women, was dressed as lionesses. "You're High King Peter!" she giggled, speaking to the Badger-Man.

"Sorry, lady, I am not, but I dare say you're a little tipsy," he said pushing her lightly away as she had leaned in too close to his face. "Perhaps the lady should sit for a spell."

Giggling she waved him off and twirled away, grabbing another glass of wine from a passing servant.

"Lively spirit," said Badger-Man.

"In deed, too silly for me though," Peter admitted.

He laughed and adjusted his mask. "She'd be easy though." And Peter knew what they man meant by "easy" and didn't think any woman should be thought in that context so he just hummed and took a drink of his own wine.

"If you'd excuse me," his badger dressed companion said after a moment and greeted a man dressed as a Calormen warrior, who had been unmasked.

Seeing this as his opportunity to escape he turned around to make as if to leave but saw a man dressed as a pirate unmask Lucy. His youngest sister laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "You must be Mark!" she cried.

He laughed and took off the black mask that had hidden his features from his nose up. "Aye, Majesty." She laughed again and kissed him upon the cheek and he bowed and kissed her hand. "You promised me a dance, or two, my lady. Care if I claim that prize now?"

"Not at all," the ten-year-old said and taking his arm they went to the dance floor.

Peter was surprised. He knew Mark had met his sister, for she had mentioned it once, but he did not realize they were on more familiar terms. He felt he had to talk to them both, but was not sure why. He shook away the thought and instead imagined them dancing and thought it would be very comical to see them dance together.

At that moment he decided he wanted to dance to see if it would be as funny as he imagined. Finding Susan, still masked as a peacock, he asked her to dance, if only to talk to someone whose identity he was sure of.

"Have you seen Edmund?" she asked as they went to the dance floor.

"Probably hiding, he's a wise man," Peter replied. "Wish I could do the same, but I know you'd have me flayed."

Susan huffed. "Oh, come Peter, its not that bad. I am having a wonderful time. I don't think I haven't missed a turn on the dance floor."

"Yes, but that's because all the men here know someone beautiful must be there, behind that mask." If couldn't see her face but he knew she would be blushing. "I should prepare them though, seeing as once they do unmask you they are going to be sorely disappointed."

"Sir!" she said and smacked his arm. Peter just laughed. "So, have you unmasked any ladies tonight?"

"No," he replied. "Don't want to either."

"You're lying, well, that is if Edmund is telling the truth."

Slowly he said, "What has Edmund said?"

"Oh, touchy subject, perhaps I shouldn't say anything," the Gentle Queen teased her brother.

"What did he say," Peter said a little more sternly. What was his dear brother exactly saying?

"No need to get upset," she said, trying to calm him. "Ed just said that you didn't always go to Professor Ulley's for history lessons." Peter stopped in his place on the dance floor. Susan hadn't realized that he was not moving until she went to turn and stumbled. "What?"

"Edmund said that?" he choked out. Edmund! Forget revenge on Lucy and Susan, it was Edmund who was going to pay!

"Oh, really Peter, it's nothing to get upset about," Susan said trying to reassure him. "It's perfectly normal and I'm quite relieved that you've found someone."

Peter's eyes grew wide. Susan's thoughts were not nearly as bad as Edmund's had initially been but they were not correct. He had not realized till very recently that he cared for Sarah as more than a friend but did not want to rush things with her as she had just broken off her courtship with Mark. Right? "Susan, her name is Sarah and she is just a friend."

She raised an eyebrow (though her mask hid it), but said nothing more. The dance ended and they parted with smiles on their faces. Luckily no one had heard them use their names or their conversation. Susan walked off and was quickly inundated with a mass of would be dance partners and gentlemen trying to guess who she was.

Peter decided to find his brother. Who knew a thirteen-year-old could create such trouble? He never did find Edmund that night. Instead, while he was on the hunt, something red flickered and he probably would have seen more clearly what it was but the eye cutouts in his mask did not allow it. Later he would admit he was drawn to more than the color. Turning he found a woman dressed in a red dress upon which the flickering candlelight made the embellishments on her outfit shimmer making it look like flames danced around her. Her hair was dark and tumbled down her back in dark curls. Her mask was small and only covered her eyes and nose and the same pattern of flames that was on her dress was upon it. She wore no jewelry and Peter really did not think she needed to. She turned around and this gave Peter a glimpse at her smooth, tan back that the dress so elegantly revealed. Red, shimmering wings were painted on her skin and while they were artfully done he felt they marred her skin.

He knew who it was and was glad it was Sarah in the costume who took his breath away.

Taking deliberate steps he was there to bow in front of her when she turned around. "My lady," he said, "may I ask you for a dance?"

She hesitated but her would be protest was interrupted. "She would love to dance," a voice from the floor said. Peter looked down and found Zoran peering back at him. The Fox wore a thin gold chain with red-orange feather attached to it around his neck, but nothing else. The king did not know if that was supposed to be his costume or just a decoration.

Peter held out his hand to take hers. "I promise, my lady, I may be dressed as a wolf but I don't bite."

Exchanging a look with Zoran she took the proffered hand and he led them to the dance floor. It would be the first of many dances. He saw men around the floor eye the Phoenix-woman, but he was not going to leave her side. A few of Susan's admires flocked to the newcomer (which Susan looked slightly jealous of), but Peter did his best to discourage them. He did have to be polite and sat out a few dances. He could hear quite a few try and guess her identity. One even asked if she was Queen Susan. He only laughed at those times.

What Peter found interesting was that she was how shy she was. For most people a mask seemed to allow them to be braver but for Sarah it was the reverse. Though for Peter his mask had the right effect. He had never been keen on dance lessons back in England but here the dances seemed more entertaining and he was showing off the Narnian steps he had learned.

It wasn't long before she was breaking out of her shell and she was laughing. "You, sir, are going to burn this Phoenix out before the night has ended," she laughed after her sixth dance with him.

Peter smiled, "Oh, I can't have that. Perhaps we should sit for spell." Sarah nodded in agreement and they went to one of the sofas that dotted the walls of the great ball room. A servant came by as they sat and offered them drinks, which they gladly took.

The High King took a drink from his while Sarah looked at hers as if she wasn't sure. "Does a Phoenix not drink wine?" He asked, a smile playing upon his lips.

She looked at him and gave him a small smile. "No, it's not that. I've never actually had any wine before. This may sound silly to you, but where I come from we are not allowed to drink anything strong till our twenty first birthdays. I know others who have had it before, but I always was one to err on the side of caution."

Without another word Peter called over another servant and handed him their two drinks. "Could we please have some pumpkin juice instead?" he asked for pumpkin juice because he knew they had some set aside for Lucy, as Peter and Susan felt she was still to young for anything stronger.

The servant looked startled for a moment. "Is the wine bad, sire? I was told this was a good year from Archenland"

"No it has nothing to do with the wine itself, but my lady companion does not wish to drink it tonight and I do not want to drink alone," he explained. Nodding the servant said he would get their new drinks.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Where are you from, Phoenix?" he asked.

She smiled, "Can't give tell you that, sir, it may give away who I am."

"Well, I can tell you I am not from Narnia," he said.

"I doubt many people here are, besides the Creatures, but not many humans if the stories are true," she laughed.

"So are you from Narnia? Are you one the native citizens?"

"No, but that's all I'm going to tell you about where I'm from. I intend to keep my mask on all night."

Peter found that odd and could not avoid pressing the issue. "Why? I'm sure are just as dazzling as a nymph, if not more so."

Her face began to match the color of her dress. "Your words are kind, but you have not seen the rest of my face. You don't know if I'm hideously scarred underneath this or have some unsightly mole."

"If you took off your mask I could make an honest appraisal." He knew what she looked like but as was the case, Sarah seemed not to know he was hiding behind the wolf mask.

"For that, you would need to know who I am, for isn't that the game tonight?" Sarah said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "And as I said I'd rather err on the side of caution, and I do not wish to upset any royal personage either."

Peter stood and held out his hand to her. "Come, I want to show you something." She took it and not letting go as he guided her through the party out into the night air.

"Oh!" Sarah said once they were outside. "It's cold." She wrapped her arms around her middle and looked at him and smiled. "I forgot it was fall."

"I promise we won't be out here more than a few moments." He motioned her to stand next to him on his left at the balcony wall. "Come, look."

She went to his side and peered over the edge and found they were very high up. Down below was a beach and water was being disturbed by more than just waves. "What are those?"

"Mermaids, and well, mermen too," he replied. "Have you ever seen one?"

"I think once," she said as she watched them swim and play to the music that reached them from Cair Paravel. "I wasn't very…awake at the time. I don't remember the experience all that clearly."

Peter put a hand on his chin. "I think I may know who you are."

She took her eyes from the beach and looked up at him. "Oh, and what is your guess?" She leaned left side against the short wall and put her hand on her chin.

"You must be Lady Sarah, the Telmarine daughter of Lord Ulley of Archenland," he said and hoped he did not sound like he knew more than he ought too.

Sarah sighed and took off her mask. "You found me out, Sir Wolf. Which cheek shall I place your reward?"

Peter smiled, "Right here." With his index finger he tapped his left cheek.

"Very well," she replied and pushed herself away from the wall and had to go on her toes a little to reach his cheek.

He had not been planning it but at the last moment instead of her lips meeting his cheek they met his own lips. It was quick and rather chaste but it sent shivers through his whole body. Her hands came up to his chest and she pushed him roughly away.

"How dare you!" She shouted at him and he was glad he had asked her to come outside. "I don't know what you've heard about me but I am definitely the opposite of whatever you been told if you think you can take advantage of me like that." She held her head down and looked at the stone beneath her feet. "Now, please, go back inside before I do something I regret, _sir_," she spat.

Peter almost listened to her. Almost. Instead, he took off his own mask and stepped forward again. Placing his mask on the stone wall he placed both hands on the side of her face and could feel the heat of her anger through his palms. Her dark eyes, when they met his, were indeed angry but hurt was mixed in them as well and a few tears had slid down her cheeks. Once she recognized it was him the emotion in them changed to that of mainly confusion. "Pete-"

She never finished saying his name or the rest of the sentence. He kissed her again, a little less chaste this time however. His hands moved from her face and instead he wrapped her in arms. He could feel her hands slide up to his shoulders. Her lips were so soft and warm it made him want to kiss her harder just thinking about them but tried to keep it gentle. Peter had never kissed a girl like this before. The closes he came to was when he was ten and little Jenny Allison, who used to live next door, sneaked behind their homes for a week and would steal little kisses. At the end of the week they both had seemed to have lost interest and resumed in just being friends.

Gently he pulled away at their last kiss. "Sarah, if you don't think me forward, I would like to ask your Lord Ulley to formally court you." His arms were still wrapped around her when he spoke.

She laughed. "If I was any other girl, I think, I would say you were already a little forward, but yes, I think that would be proper, that is, to ask Ulley to court me." Her face was flush still but it had nothing to do with anger now.

Taking her hand, allowing his fingers to entwine hers, he took them away from the part altogether leading her up several flights of stairs to another balcony that held another wonderful view of the ocean. "This is where I come when I like to get away from it all. During the day you can see forever."

She closed her eyes, smiling, "I can imagine the sun shining down on us right now."

He had forgotten that she was cold and the corner of his mouth went up. "Come," was all he said and took her hand from his and went to the arm he was offering. She curled her arms up to her chest as he wrapped first his free arm around her then his other arm. He could feel her fingers moved against her chest and his as she settled her head on his shoulder.

Peter was struck, to the core, as the events of that night began to settle in. Everything was…all right, was the only think his mind could come up with. More than all right, but could this all really be happening? The king looked down and saw that her eyes were closed once more. His breath rustle a few loose strands of her hair and that's when he realized he had known from the start, the moment he saw her come into Wynn's little shop that every little event was leading to this moment.

"Don't fall asleep," he warned her, thinking of day he had "rescued' her from Auntie Larra's lessons. "You seem to always fall asleep we are alone together."

She laughed, "I can't help it. I feel so comfortable when I am with you. Like being in a warm bed I never want to leave. I think my brain believes that if I fall asleep that you'll stay longer."

"I'll stay as long as you want me around," he replied.


	17. While It Lasts

**Chapter 17  
While It Lasts  


* * *

**

The morning after the ball Peter had woken up thinking that perhaps the previous night was a dream.

They had stayed on his hidden balcony until the party was nearly over. When they had reentered the ballroom Susan had shot him a look but had soften it when she spied Sarah on his arm. Tumnus the Faun was speaking to Oreius, who Peter had no idea had attended. Edmund was nowhere insight but that did not surprise him. Lucy had fallen asleep leaning against Mark and he had to chuckle to himself. It was in this direction he led Sarah.

"It seems you make a good pillow," Peter said.

Mark shrugged, careful not to use the right side of his body to do so, as not to disturb the sleeping queen. "What can I say?" He smirked and continued. "I was wondering when you two would get together." Sarah looked taken aback and was going say something but the solider in training stopped her. "Don't worry, Sarah, I know what you're going to say and I am fine. Trust me." Sarah nodded but did not say anything. Mark told them to go and dance. Peter was going to offer to have someone relieve the young man of his youngest sister but she seemed perfectly content to lean against him. Sarah and he danced, as Mark suggested, until they had to part for the evening. Peter decided that perhaps he would not seek revenge on Susan or Edmund just yet as the night did not turn out too badly, he felt.

So Peter rose with a smile on his face the next morning not caring that someone was banging on his bedchamber door. He leisurely got out of bed, grabbed his robe and was still smiling when he opened the door to a distressed looking Edmund. "Morning," Peter said cheerfully.

"Some morning it is," Edmund said, fully dressed as he stepped into his brother's room.

"Yes, come right in, Ed," Peter said. "Forgive my manners in not inviting you in first."

Edmund gave him a look as he turned around and crossed his arms. Peter sighed and closed the door, tightening his robe around him further. "What is it?"

"Fell Beast."

That caught Peter's attention and he stood just a little straighter. "What about the Fell Beast?"

"From the reports we've received from the Griffins is that they're mobilizing from the north-west. As in an army mobilizing, it seems that not all of the Witches supports where taken care of when we fought them. They are not within Narnia's boarder yet but they are getting close."

A crease formed between the High King's eyebrows as he sat on his bed. "How long before they cross?"

"We'd have to leave within seven days to get there in a decent amount of time and perhaps another night of waiting for them to come to us," Edmund explained. The younger king then rattled off the opposing Fell Beasts' numbers, what Creatures were within their ranks, their own numbers and that Edmund had already told them to prepare to mobilize. Peter nodded and listened trying to think of the best strategy to go forth with.

"Oreius wants to meet with us shortly," the Just King said. This meant to leave as soon as Peter was dressed and ready to go.

Nodding Peter went to his wardrobe. "Have someone bring a small breakfast for me and Edmund," he paused as Edmund began to leave, "thank you for excusing Fricklin so I could sleep in."

The younger Pevensie gave his brother a crooked smile. "Well, I knew you had a long night."

* * *

"That's cheating," Sarah huffed as Zoran moved one of his chess pieces to capture one of hers.

"No, it's called actually knowing how to play the game," the Fox replied.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "After this, I quit." Zoran gave her what she began to recognize as his smile. It did not take long at all for Sarah to loose the match.

When they were done Zoran hopped down the chair he had been sitting on. Sarah also stood and adjusted her skirt. "You know I've been wondering how you do your job in here," she asked gesturing to the library Zoran spent most of his time in. "And how do your work with out any opposable thumbs?"

Zoran turned his head back and saw the glint of mischief in her eyes. "You'd be surprised what I can do without an opposable thumb."

"Zoran!" she said, sounding scandalized.

He laughed. "I only mean that I can not only play chess with out these glorious thumbs you speak of, but I can also get books out to read and have even been known to pen a few letters." Sarah gave him a sharp look. "As long as those letters are 'C' and 'O'," he explained and they shared a smile.

"Are you going to get a scribe?"

"Better, I've been promised one assistant which means he or she can fetch me the resources I need. I'll never have to lift a paw again." The Fox looked rather smug when he said it.

"I hope you don't run me too tired then."

Sarah and Zoran turned toward the entrance to the library and saw Queen Susan standing there. "Majesty," they said together, Sarah curtsying and Zoran bowing to her.

"Lady Sarah, Archivist Zoran," she said in return coming to stand next to them. "I am sorry to interrupt you but I wanted to speak with you, Archivist Zoran, before you start wondering where your assistant was that we promised you."

"My queen does not need to rush for such a trivial thing; besides while I waited I would have had Lady Sarah to help me," Zoran said, "while she remained at Cair Paravel, that is, before her departure for Archenland."

"Well if my brother has anything to say about that he would be inclined to add that you'd have to share her with him," Susan said.

"King Edmund?" Sarah said puzzled as to why Edmund would say anything close to that.

Susan laughed as if she had said a joke. "Of course not, I mean my brother Peter."

Sarah's heart skipped at hearing Peter's name. Just his name though. She had never met High King Peter but he shared his name with her faux-Archenlander Peter. "I am sorry, majesty, but I cannot say I have ever met the High King. I was hoping to see him at the ball last night. I have actually come to regard him as something mythical."

The Gentle Queen laughed again, thinking that Sarah was hilarious. When she saw that neither the Telmarine nor the Fox were joining in she stopped. She looked to the Fox. "She doesn't know," was all she said.

Zoran shook his head, "No, my queen."

"Know what?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, the High King will you tell you when you meet him. I promise." Susan looked exasperated and Sarah had no clue as to why. She heard the queen mumble something under her breath but did not catch it.

"Your majesty," a page (a Boar) said from the doorway. "Their Majesties the Kings would like to speak with you in council room. They say it is an urgent matter."

"Thank you," she replied. Turning to Zoran she bent down and said something very softly to him then stood back up. "I did want to let you know that I will be your assistant for a short time, and actually each of my siblings will take turns being your assistant. We feel it would be a great way to actually learn about nation's history rather than some stuffy old tutors." With that she left them.

Sarah quickly looked down her friend and put her hand on her hips. "She said not to tell you," Zoran replied quickly, "that you have met the High King before."

"Well, I'm sure I have. Probably offended him in someway that I don't remember when I first arrived in Narnia. I'm sure I didn't even know who he was at the time which is why I wouldn't even recognize him if he slapped me on my face." Sarah went to the nearest bookcase and began to browse the titles. "Besides it's probably best that I don't meet him. I'm sure if I did offend him he would have no desire to see me ever again."

Zoran hung his head. While he knew Sarah to be very smart, smarter than she gave herself credit for, sometimes she just could not see what was right in front of her. It would be a rude awakening when she did connect all the dots. And the reason why he did not tell her all the facts was that he knew she would think he was jesting. He had played one too many pranks on her to take him seriously on a matter like this. He also knew that when she found out that she would probably be more upset with herself than with Peter.

So for now he would let her live in her naivety.

* * *

  
Susan entered the council chambers and all the males rose (well, save for the Centaurs, who were already standing) and inclined her head as they greeted her. Peter was seated at the head of the long rectangular table, Edmund was seated on his immediate left and Lucy was on Edmund's left. Susan chose the seat on Peter's right. Oreius was present, as was Dolmadus, Hellman, and several others of high military rank.

As she sat she shot Peter a look that said they would need to talk later. Edmund raised an eyebrow having caught the exchange but did not ask any questions. Lucy saw it too and also did not say anything as she knew from experience it was a look that Susan gave when someone was in trouble. It was a look she had copied from their mother.

Oreius looked to his four kings and queens and was given permission to speak. Susan and Lucy both gasped when the Centaur spoke of the Fell Beast's army that was on its way crossing Narnia (Susan and Lucy had not been as informed as their brothers had of the reason of the urgent meeting) and the preparations the Narnian Army was already beginning. Lucy whimpered, as if she was getting ready to cry and Edmund put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her older brother and found he was wearing a reassuring smile. He gave her a little nod that she took as him saying that it was going to be all right.

"They look barely organized," Oreius said, "it should be no problem to push them back, at the very least."

"Do be overconfident, General," Susan said. "If I remember correctly our side was barely organized when you face the Witch and her army and look how well we faired. We must take every precaution when sending our troops out. I do not want to have to write any more letters to families than I have too."

"Yes my queen," the Centaur replied.

"Her Majesty should be assured that we are taking this very seriously and will most defiantly not take this lightly," Dolmadus the Satyr said. "And we will do our best to make sure you do not have to write any unnecessary letters."

"Who is going?" Lucy said, looking at her siblings. "I mean, which of us will go."

"Edmund and I were discussing that," Peter said and those in the room turned to him. "We feel, as rule I suppose, we should defend Narnia's boarders as Aslan gave us to them. I was given to the north, Edmund to the west, Susan the south and Lucy the east. Since, at this particular time they are coming from the north-west Edmund and I will go." Susan looked ready to protest so he added, "And if they had been coming from the south-west it would be you and Edmund going. It's the only fair way we could come up with to deal with a situation like this."

Susan wanted to say something that it was unfair but knew Peter was right and that it made perfect sense. It would also make things easier when it came to disputes from denizens had with each other within those areas. The Gentle Queen was actually happy that her brothers came up with that idea. It solved so many issues.

The discussion quickly turned to the plan they were taking, which would initially be defense as Peter and Edmund wanted to give the opposing for the opportunity to surrender, which they knew was not likely going to happen and then at that point in time they would be ready for the coming attack.

It was dinner by the time everyone agreed on the basics. They would have continued if it had not been for the loud rumbling from Lucy and Edmund's stomachs that alerted everyone to the need to eat. Peter called an end to the meeting and excused everyone to go his or her evening meals.

When Dolmadus, who was the last to leave, left the room Peter turned to Susan. "All right, spit it out. I can tell it has been bugging you since you came in here. Is this about me sleeping in today?"

"No," Susan said. She was actually planning to talk to Peter calmly after dinner about the situation with the Telmarine girl but being confronted like this she remember the anger, on behalf of Lady Sarah, she felt. "This is about lying to a girl who has foolishly given her affections to a selfish, immature boy like you."

"I don't know what you mean," Peter said crossing his arm. He knew fully well what she meant.

"You are toying with Lady Sarah. I spoke with her today and she has no idea who the High King is, now why is that?"

"It's because he feels she'll like him more if she doesn't know who he really is," Edmund replied. Peter shot his brother a harsh look. Edmund pretended to be looking at something on the far wall.

Susan stuttered for a few moments before she got anything intelligible out. "You're an idiot Peter! Do you think she'll be happy about being lied to by someone who claims to care about her?" Her voice had grown louder by the time she was finished.

"I'm going to tell her!" Peter shouted back.

"PAX!" cried Lucy. All three of her older siblings looked at her. "Stop fighting." Looking right into Peter's eyes she said, "Lying is not nice and very wrong. Do you promise to tell Lady Sarah the truth as soon as you get a chance?"

"Yes, Lu, I promise."

She smiled. "It won't be so hard Peter. They say the truth shall set you free."

Lucy had no idea how those words would be twisted.  


* * *

He blocked the blow and spun away taking out his two attackers that were behind him before facing another strike of a sword. Sweat was running into his eyes, stinging them. Peter's arms hurt and he wanted more than anything to rest but if he did than his enemy would win and he was not going to let Narnia come under the hands of the White Witches minions.

A short distance away he could hear Edmund grunt as he was struck in the shoulder. Peter wanted to run to his brother's aid but his attackers would not allow that. The High King just fought back with stronger blows finally bringing his opponent to the ground.

"Enough!" cried Oreius, coming on to the training field. The centaur was not angry; the slight smile on his lips letting all that had watched the Kings' training match recognized this. "I think that will be all today, Your Majesties." His hoofs where silent as he traveled over the short grass to Edmund and place a hand on the young man's shoulder. "That last hit looked like it might hurt."

Edmund grunted and rolled his shoulders. "I'll be all right." The Centaur's hand remained.

"Even so, King Edmund, you should go to the infirmary. You cannot afford to be injured before you go into battle."

The Just King nodded, picked up his practice sword and went off the field, his valet close behind him with a towel for Edmund to wipe the sweat off his skin.

Peter was helping up the Faun and man he had stuck down when the general came up to him. "So," was all Peter said.

Oreius gave a small chuckle. "Your stance has greatly improved. You still need to watch your left side, you leave it open often."

Peter nodded, picking up his shirt from the ground to wipe his brow. He had slipped out of it during training for a strategic reason: to escape one of his "attackers" who had taken hold of his shirt. He had not bothered to put it back on. Of course when they went battle he would be wearing proper armor.

"You may also wish to clothe yourself, you have attracted quite an audience," Oreius said in a lower voice only Peter could hear.

Looking around the High King spied several court ladies giggling and whispering among their little groups, eyeing the shirtless king. It made Peter blush slightly from being admired so. He felt hopeful though as perhaps Sarah was in their group but he stopped himself from looking for her. She would never come down to look at shirtless men play swords like the other nitwit girls who had. He wouldn't mind though if she came down just to see _him_ shirtless.

And as he walked off the field he felt guilty. Slipping his shirt back on he remembered he had not been able to see Sarah more than three times since the ball and only then for a few moments with words in passing and one stolen kiss (and for those around Peter they saw a silly grin overcome his face when he thought of this). He had planned to tell Sarah the truth. He promised Lucy he would. He even wanted to ask Ulley for permission to properly court his foster daughter. Most of his time, and Edmund's, though had been taken up with training, going over strategy for the battle, and inspecting the troops. It was so much more intense this time since Aslan was not coming nor could they expect him to show up every time Narnia was threatened and save them. So they were covering every scenario they could think of. Peter had sacrificed his time that he could be spending with Sarah to prepare for war.

And thankfully, she understood. She knew he was going to fight and that he needed to prepare and didn't gripe about him not spending time with her. From what he understood from the letter he received via Zoran from her was that most of her time was being taken up by Auntie Larra going over last minute Telmarine customs and etiquette and now dance lessons as there was a party to be held when Ulley arrived home with her to celebrate his return and her "Uncle" Kad and requested she perform a Telmarine dance.

"Sire," Fricklin said, bowing, when Peter entered his room. He hadn't even realized he had made it from the training grounds to his suite. "Queen Susan requests your presence in the library."

"Thank you," Peter replied. Unlike Edmund, Peter's valet did not follow him everywhere. Fricklin mainly kept to Peter's quarters during the day and at sun down he was usually excused unless, as Peter directed, some special event was going on. He knew Edmund didn't keep his valet around because he like being waited on every single second but because the younger king did not realize you could set "working" hours.

The dwarf informed him that he had a bath drawn and waiting and had set clothes aside for him. Peter thanked his valet again and went to his washroom. It was a large room which initially Peter found ridiculous. He did not need anything this large. His washroom was twice the size of his bedroom (which he had shared with Edmund) back in London. However the space had grown on him. He found it relaxing to sink into his bathtub and soak, letting everything drift away from him. No one seemed to ever disturb him when he went into his washroom. It appeared to be an unspoken rule to the palace staff to leave the royals alone when they bathed. Something Peter greatly appreciated.

Peter washed the dirt and grime off himself, trying to go as slow as possible so he could delay this little time of peace for as long as possible. He waited until is fingers and toes looked like prunes before getting out. While he was drying off he caught himself in a floor length mirror. Wrapping his towel around his waist he walked to it and saw the bruises that danced across his the sides of his chest from where he failed to block. From the marks Oreius was right he needed watch his left side as the bruises where concentrated there. It was probably a good thing that he went straight to a hot bath as it would limit the amount of stiffness he would be feeling later. Thankfully the healers mixed some magic into to their remedies so he would not be feeling any discomfort by the time they left to meet the Fell Beasts.

Running a hand through his hair he walked over to the stand which held his change of close. Letting the towel drop to the stone floor he slipped on his undergarments and paused to look over the selection Fricklin had made for him. The shirt was very casual and was to be accompanied by a dark brown leather jerkin. The pants near the same shade as the leather jerkin and boots several shades darker. He shrugged and dressed himself.

"Her Majesty is waiting, sire," Fricklin said when Peter finally emerged from the bathing room. Peter thanked him once again and excused his valet for the day saying it was much too nice to be inside and to enjoy it with his family. The dwarf thanked him very calmly but Peter could see the excitement in his eyes as he left.

The king took his time walking to the library wondering what Susan wanted to share with him today. It had been her idea to be "assistants" to Zoran. What she really meant was that he was to be their tutor without having to actually tutor the monarchs. Since starting this new endeavor Susan had taken pleasure in sharing anything she found with Peter. Last time she had summoned him to the library she had insisted on reading to him from a collection of poetry composed by a bard in the third century. He had nearly fallen asleep.

Peter paused at a portrait of King Frank the Fifth. The man was portly and reminded him of the prints he had seen of King Henry the Eighth back in England save this man did not have such a sordid past and King Frank had vibrant red hair. Feeling that he had dawdled long enough he continued on to the library.

The door was silent as he opened it and slipped in. Peter had decided on the way that he would surprise Susan. She was fun to scare, her expressions were priceless. There was a scraping down one of the tall aisles in the back and like a ghost he made his way to it. He could make out the figure perilously leaning to the side of the ladder and knew immediately it wasn't Susan. He thought it was Edmund because of the green tunic the person was wearing. That was until he heard them swear.

It was not a polite word they let out. No gentleman, or lady for that matter, should utter those kinds of things. Unless you thought no one was around.

"Need help?" Peter asked as the corner of his mouth pulled up when he spoke and there was a twinkle in his blue eyes. He realized his sister was not going be meeting him after all but had created this opportunity for him.

There was another exclamation uttered though he did not catch it this time. Two dark eyes met his as the dark haired girl turned to look down at him from her perch. "Oh, Peter," Sarah said as she quickly descended. Peter held the ladder firmly so as to minimize her chances of falling from it. He took her hand as she took the last few steps. He did not let go of it, nor did she make to take her hand away.

"How is training going?" she asked after a few moments of silence and tucked some of her wayward hair behind her ear. She was dressed in breeches once more, dark brown in color, with slender black boots reaching the top of her calves. A modest but well made belt with silver embellishments sat on her waist over the dark green tunic and her hair was expertly pulled up. This was Sarah's new natural state.

"Well enough," he replied. "What were you doing up there?" Sarah looked up at the books and then back at him. The sun came through one of the windows and caught her eye, revealing that hint of auburn in them that he liked so much. Every time he caught any color in her dark eyes he felt as if he was being let in on some sort of secret.

"I was putting a book away," she replied. "Did you know that Telmarines were not always of darker complexion, and not always human."

"Is that so?" Peter did not know that. He assumed they at been the same since settling Telmar. He had also assumed they were always human as well.

"It was in the book I just put away." She started to walk further down the aisle, away from the way Peter had come. He did not let go of her hand. "The actual first settlers Animals from Calormen, when they still had talking Animals. Then people came from Calormen came to Telmar and they and the Animals did not behave well so Aslan took the gift of speech of the Telmarine Animals. Most of the Calormen settlers left shortly afterwards. Then these pirates appeared out of no where and abandoned their ships and went inland and took over Telmar, which was a mixed colony of people from Archenland and Narnia."

Peter knew she would have said more and if it had been any other day he would have let her continue but he had missed her. He had missed hearing her voice, seeing her face and smelling the unique scent of citrus, vanilla and sun that he only associated with her. There was more that he missed about her but his brain was not going to let him mull over it. Releasing her hand her cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. As his mouth moved against hers he moved his hands down her shoulders and, rather bravely for a king or not, they traveled down the sides of her body to settle on her hips. He could feel her small hands on his abdomen and his hands on her hips pulled her closer. Peter wanted to continue, wanted to go further but a small voice in the back of his reminded that it would not be respectful if he did so.

Slowly he pulled away and looked down at Sarah. Her cheeks were flushed and he could only imagine that his were the same. "I missed you," he said, hands still on her hips as he was not willing to pull them away. He liked how they felt they were meant to go there.

Sarah let a small laugh out. "I'd say so." He couldn't help but laugh as well. She reached up and ran her hand through his hair. "Your hair is getting longer. I didn't realize it grew so fast."

"Didn't until I came to Narnia," he replied. He would have kissed her again if the conversation he had with Susan did not decide to surface to the front of his thoughts just then. "We need to talk." Sarah nodded and he took her hand once again as he led her over a few aisles to a bench. "I want you to know that you're important to me and that I don't think of our relationship lightly."

"Uh, o.k." she replied. If he did not know Sarah better he could have sworn she looked a little scared.

"I am going to ask Ulley if I could court you."

She let out a sigh and smiled. "Oh, well, if you feel that you need to. Though isn't going to be a little hard to 'court' me if we're going to be two different countries?"

He had thought of that during what little free time he had. "We'll write and we'll get the letters quickly. There are Birds that have volunteered to be couriers and since they have more of a mind then a brainless pigeon they don't get distracted or go off course. And they get paid better if they're quicker." She did not look as happy as he imagined so he gave her hand a squeeze and continued. "Come this spring, you'll be back; I'll make sure of it. There is the Spring Festival and it will be the first one in one hundred and one years. Would have been this year but I hear Narnia was busy fighting the White Witch." She laughed at his joke and his smile grew larger. "Since it has been such a long time since there has been one everyone is being invited."

This seemed more conducive to Sarah and she gave him a small smile. "I hope that will come quick, it seems so far away now."

The king squeezed her hand again. "It will though it won't stop me from counting the days until I see you again. And I want you to know who I really am."

She gave him a look. "I _know_ who you are Peter and that doesn't change anything."

Peter sighed in relief. She did know he was High King. He almost wanted to laugh. Perhaps what she had said to Susan was only to keep their relationship hidden. He knew that her life (figuratively or literally) may be in danger by the ladies at court if they announce their relationship. And facing the sister of her suitor is a little daunting when you haven't been formally introduced.

He stood, took her hand and pulled her up from the bench. "Let us go see your father." He offered her his arm and she took it.

"Let us."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I know! I updated! Please be patient. Chapter 18 hopefully will be up before the end of this month. Now, I do have to warn you from here on time is going to move rather quickly in the story.

I do want to thank all that have read this story and reviewed. Also, go to: queenluz . livejournal . com (take out the spaces). I have post for those that friend me on there on "secret" info. that will help you get a head of the rest. OK, so its nothing too exciting right now, but it will help you better understand things and later "friends posts" will also give you sneak peeks into Book 2 of this series. Woot! So, go to LiveJournal right now and look for "queenluz"!!!!

* * *


	18. When Aslan Shakes His Mane

**Chapter 18  
When Aslan Shakes His Mane . . .**

**

* * *

**Five months, well, more than five months. That's how long since she had last see Peter, Zoran and Wynn. How she missed them! Peter and Zoran she missed the most - her suitor and her best friend. She did not realize how she would miss Wynn. The seamstresses and tailors in Archenland did not indulge her "eccentric" style of clothing as the Hare did, nor did they (it seemed) like taking suggestions from her on what she would like to wear. They adamantly told her no to all her ideas and said they knew what was best. In return she refused to wear the dresses they designed for her only donning the clothing Wynn had constructed for her.

That made the seamstresses and tailors mad. That made the Archenland court love her more.

She and Ulley had only stayed a few months at Kad's estate before he urged them to attend the Archenland court on his behalf. So they went to Anvard with Jensen and quickly became the must have people to have on any invitation list. Sarah had actually become a favorite of Queen Janet of Archenland's social companions.

While all of this was very fantastical and enchanting she could not get used to one small change. That one small change was her handmaid Delia. Delia was a pretty girl, nor more than thirteen and the daughter of the head stewardess of Kad, Marquis of Cembra. Sarah at first did not know what to do with her. Sarah dressed herself and kept her own room clean and preferred to eat only at meal times or otherwise raid the kitchen herself (which scandalized the kitchen staff). Delia thought she at first offended her but Sarah explained that she was just brought up differently in Telmar.

So they had come to some agreements. Delia would be allowed to pick out her outfits for the day and Sarah would dress herself in said outfits as much as possible until she required Delia's help. Delia would be allowed to get any food for Sarah as long as she ate it with her. Sarah also asked if Delia would style her hair in exchange that she would teach Delia to read as she had caught the girl more than once eying her collections of books that Ulley had given her with covenanted eyes. Delia knew basic writing and reading but she did not understand most of the words in the books Sarah had.

They became friends rather quickly after that. Sarah would often let her try on her clothes and commissioned the resident seamstress at Cembra to make Delia dresses, and not just ordinary dresses but dresses fit for a lady at court. When the seamstress stammered and sputtered that no servant girl ever wore clothing as nice as her mistress Sarah simply replied that is how servants dressed in Telmar and could not believe that the people of Archenland were so behind the times. That shut her up rather quickly and she proceeded to produce five wonderful dresses for Delia.

"My lady," Delia said shaking her shoulder. "We have arrived."

Sarah opened her eyes. She had not realized she had fallen asleep. Looking at Delia she smiled. "Thank you."

"Pleasant nap, daughter?" Ulley asked. Jensen snickered and she shot him a look. He had been nearly unbearable with his advances towards her since they arrived in Archenland. Thankfully after their first visit to Anvard he had decided to stay on at the university there, save for this trip back to Narnia.

The carriage door opened, revealing a Faun. "Welcome back to Narnia, Lord Ulley, Lady Sarah, and Mister Jensen."

"Thank you, kind Faun," Ulley replied.

Sarah disembarked the carriage first, as she had become accustomed to in the past months. Everything had become "ladies first" and had initially unnerved her when men would open doors for her and would rise she entered a room and to only seat themselves after she had been seated. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself but she knew she could not change everything. Small victories, such as with Delia, were enough for her.

After Sarah came Delia, then Jensen and finally Ulley. Their belongings were already being taken away by Animals. Delia had never seen Fauns, Centaurs, or any Narnian Creature so she clung to Sarah's side, her eyes wide as they walked into Cair Paravel.

The Faun continued to lead them inside, to their rooms. On their way up a staircase a Mouse was on her way down and bumped into Delia's foot. "Oh, terribly sorry, miss," the Mouse said.

Delia had squealed and latched herself on to Sarah's arm. "Their rodents talk! They run freely around here!" She exclaimed in voice barely above a whisper.

Sarah laughed. "Yes, they do. The Mice you see here will not be getting into cupboards or stealing food. They are paid workers here and they are very brave. You see when Aslan created Narnia mice were just mice. It was not until they chewed through the ropes that bound Aslan on the Stone Table that they gained a voice."

"Her ladyship is very versed in Narnian history," the Faun said as they turned a corner.

"Does come with the territory when your father is a historian and your best friend is the Royal Archivist for the Narnian court."

"Indeed," the Faun said with a laugh.

When they reached their rooms they found them even more grand than the ones they previously held in Cair Paravel.

Sarah had been given her own suite as had Ulley. Jensen was given a smaller room but nonetheless just as nice.

"Looks like someone has friends in high places," Jensen said later that evening as they took dinner in Ulley's suite.

"Oh, shut up," Sarah said but could not help blushing. She knew Peter had something to do with this.

They had written each other as quickly as the Birds could fly. Some correspondences were as short as a few lines while others were as lengthy as a couple pages. She had even received letters from King Edmund and Queen Lucy, the first letter from each asked that she refer to them in the familiar manner of their first names only, which she had complied with since then. Two letters came from Mark telling her of the progress he had made in the military and of his first battle with the Fell Beast, the same one which Peter took part. She also received one very formal letter from Queen Susan, before she left Archenland, requesting her to have breakfast with her upon her arrival to Cair Paravel.

Sarah had been very scared when she read the letter. She was still very scared. She felt very intimidated by Queen Susan. The young queen always seemed to have this look in her eyes when she looked at Sarah. It was not a malicious look or one of ill intent but she could not say for sure if it was one of goodwill either.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Ulley asked, to relive the conversation off Sarah.

"Yes, but I dare say Delia is more excited than I am," Sarah said, looking to her handmaid who was sitting next to her.

"I still can't believe I am invited," Delia said, her face beaming.

Ulley chuckled. "Of course you're invited. Do you think we would leave you behind in the castle? I don't think Sarah would ever allow that."

Sarah squeezed the girl's hand. "Wherever I go, you go, remember that." Delia nodded, her smile growing.

The rest of the dinner went on with the four of them discussing the events of the next day. It would be the first day of the Spring Festival. First one in one hundred and one years. Jensen was going to enter a jousting tournament and proceeded to demonstrate to Sarah and Delia, as best he could, how it would look like. The laughed and giggled at his dramatics. Ulley then told them a story from his youth how his brothers and he would pretend to joust on their ponies until their father, the late Marquis Alazar, found out.

"Lady Sarah," Delia said later that night as she they lay in bed. The girl was scared to sleep in a new place by herself and Sarah had offered half the bed to her. It was not as if Sarah was going to take up the whole thing. The bed was large enough to fit four other people besides them.

"Yes," Sarah said too excited to fall asleep. It was like the night before school started. Not that school was a particularly exciting place, or her favorite place but she knew that it was coming. And knowing that something was coming; something was happening was enough to keep her awake.

"What are they like, the Kings and Queens of Narnia?" Delia asked knowing that Sarah at met the most of the four monarchs before.

"Well, Queen Lucy always has a smile on her face. King Edmund seems like he's very serious but his letters have a lot of humor in them. I don't know Queen Susan that well but she seems nice enough and I've haven't met King Peter, as far as I can remember."

She could hear Delia shift under the covers, perhaps pulling them closer to her. "Do you think they'll be angry if they know I am a servant attending tomorrow?"

"Hardly, and if they are I will just have to put them in their place," Sarah said simply.

"Lady!" exclaimed Delia. "You don't mean that."

She laughed because she knew she would not be so dramatic. She also had the feeling neither Edmund nor Lucy cared if Delia was a servant attending the ceremony that took place tomorrow, before the festivities began. If Queen Susan or High King Peter said anything about Delia attending though she would not let the matter drop without giving them a piece of her mind.

Delia took Sarah's laugh for a yes. "Lady, you are very bold to be saying that. It is not your place."

Sarah turned on her side to look at the girl curled up on the other side. "I don't have a place here, Delia. I was never brought up to be some lord's daughter. Were I come from I can say whatever I want and not have to worry about someone's station."

Delia sighed. "Telmar is a very different place."

Sarah grunted. "Yes, it is a very different place."

"Do you miss Telmar?"

"Yes and no. I miss being able to wear whatever I wanted and my best friend Lydia but I've come to love Narnia and I don't want to leave. I want to live here forever."

Until those words came out of Sarah's mouth she did not realize she felt that way. Yes, while she did miss Lydia, her mother and brother (and a very small part of her missed her stepfather even) she knew she could not go back to the way things were there. She felt she had grown up so much and had met so many wonderful people in Narnia. While her own father passed away when she was young and her stepfather was not much of a father figure for her she knew somehow she was supposed to meet Ulley because, despite the fact that they were not blood related, that for all the ways that mattered he was her father. Her children would call him grandfather one day. No, California may have been where she was born but Narnia was her home now, her real home and she never wanted to go back.

"I would like to visit Telmar one day," Delia confessed while she yawned.

"You'd be in for a very big culture shock," Sarah warned. "Now, let's try to get some sleep. We have a very big day ahead of us." Delia mumbled something and turned over. Sarah assumed she went to sleep and it wasn't long after that Sarah drifted into dreams.

* * *

Susan walked out onto the veranda. She could hear the Birds chatting happily with someone. Their voices rising up and down as they got excited, sounding like the songs they sang. It was a gorgeous spring day, the first day of spring in fact. Inside Cair Paravel the residents and staff were all about in preparation for the festivities today, their joyous voices filling the halls.

The Gentle Queen was making her own preparations this day. Months ago she and Peter had had a very loud discussion of her brother revealing some key information to a person he intended to court. While he told his siblings that she knew the information something kept nagging at the back of Susan's mind. She knew Peter was not lying to her but she was not sure the two parties involved were on the same page. Even if all was well she thought she aught to get to know this Lady Sarah of Telmar better as her brother seemed serious about her.

"I hope they are not talking your ear off," Susan said as she approached Sarah. The girl wore her hair up and a wonderfully done green dress.

"Your Majesty," Sarah said, dipping into a curtsy. "I apologize, but your lady showed me out here and then I started to talk to the Birds."

Susan smiled. "Oh, I don't mind." She looked to the Birds, who turned out to be a flock of Sparrows. "And how are you today?"

"Wonderful!" "Splendid, thank you for asking Your Majesty." "Awake." The chorus of voices came.

"I am glad to hear that. Will you be attending the festivities today?" Susan asked and a resounding chorus of affirmation came from the flock. "We shall look forward to seeing you there then." The Sparrows started speaking all at once again and then took to the air as one and flittered up and over the spires of the palace.

Susan turned to Sarah and smiled. The girl smiled back but Susan could tell she was not at ease. Perhaps Sarah did know everything. "Come, I have a table set up for our breakfast." Sarah nodded her head and followed Susan further down the veranda to a part that jutted out, the perfect size to allow a small table with chairs and a perfect view of the ocean.

There was a Raccoon waiting there to serve them. "Your Majesty, my lady," he said in greeting. He held a chair out for Susan first and then one for Sarah.

Susan watched as she thanked the Raccoon and even made a small compliment on his coat. Mr. Raccoon, as he went by, smiled and thanked her. She was glad to see that Archenland did not affect her comfort with Animals. "Zoran talks about you all the time," Susan said.

Sarah laughed, "I hope it's nothing too terrible."

"Quite contrary, he only seems to praise you."

"Well, you can't believe everything. I have my flaws, too many to name."

It was Susan's turn to laugh. She like how Sarah admitted she was flawed but did not go into detail about the flaws. She did not seek reassurance or pity for them. Not like her Aunt Alberta who would say she was fat only or that she did not like her hairstyle to have Susan's mother tell her she was not fat and that her hair was lovely.

Mr. Raccoon came back and served them the pancakes topped with blueberries and syrup that looked to be made from blueberries as well. The two young women ate in near silence as Sarah was too nervous to make small talk on anything more than the upcoming events of the day and the weather. Susan did not say much in return because she was trying to tell if Sarah and Peter were on the same page, rather than being straightforward and ask her.

When the dishes were taken away Susan could not bare it anymore. If this Telmarine girl was going to be apart of her brother's future she had to know if she knew the truth about Peter.

"I do hate to be blunt about this, but may I ask you a question?"

Sarah looked like someone had just caught her hand in the cookie jar. Her eyes grew a little wider and her eyebrows went up ever so slightly. To her credit her voice did not waiver when she replied. "Yes, Your Majesty, you may ask anything."

"Do you know who Peter really is?"

Her normally tanned complexion paled ever so slightly. "Well, I know he is from Archenland, a lord's son who is at court here and he also has one brother and two sisters."

It was as Susan feared. The girl had no idea, though she was surprised Sarah knew how many siblings Peter had. At least Peter had told her _something_.

"I mean, do you know who he really is?" Susan persisted, hoping that maybe for some silly reason Sarah and Peter were keeping their relationship secret from everyone.

She looked down and after a moment back up to meet Susan's eyes. "Your Majesty must promise not to tell anyone, as this was said in confidence."

"I promise."

Sarah nodded, satisfied that Susan was serious. "I know that Peter is not from Narnia, and I do no just mean the Kingdom of Narnia but in reference to this world. Nor are his siblings, of course. He is from a place called Finchley."

If Susan had not, in the past months, practice in front of the mirror and with her ladies-in-waiting the various scenarios where she would be shocked than the Gentle Queen's composure may have faltered. Her eyes may have widened, her jaw go slack, or she may have even let loose a surprised noise, or perhaps done all three with the knowledge Sarah knew. Like it was stated however, Susan had practice not being surprised and thankfully the lessons paid off. She so much as did not even flinch.

"Finchley?" Susan asked. "Do you know where that is?" Her mind was racing. Did this girl from Telmar actually know where they were from? Did Peter really tell her everything?

"I do not, my queen, I just know it's not located on this world." Sarah took a deep breath. "And since you know his secret, you may know mine."

The queen was not sure if she could take any more surprises. "Your secret, Lady Sarah?" She prayed that this girl was not going to confess that she was seeing another in Archenland. It would break Peter's heart.

"I am not Telmarine or Archenlander, or any combination thereof. Lord Ulley is not my biological father, but he has become my father in all the ways it counts. My full name is Sarah Anne Eagleson and I'm from California."

Susan dropped the glass she was holding and it smashed all over the stone floor of the veranda. Chaos ensued next. Sarah rose to clean it up, while Mr. Raccoon scurried over (who had been behind two doors but had a keen ear for anything that broke) at the same time and his feet were tangled up in the skirt of her dress. As he fell he tried catching Sarah's hand that she tried to catch him with and instead he caught the edge of the tablecloth. As he was still falling in a forward motion he brought everything down into Susan's lap.

"Many apologies, Queen Susan, I am so sorry," Mr. Raccoon kept apologizing, bowing as he did so. "Let me get some assistance."

"Oh, dear, I am so sorry," Sarah said, debating on what to do.

Susan smiled and rose and attempted to brush off some of the water but it only smeared it. "It's not your fault. You did not drop the glass."

"I know Your Majesty is not from these parts, so to speak, but I did not think it would be that shocking to know that others weren't as well."

She wanted to say she wasn't but Susan had realized two things. One was that her brother was terrible at geography and should have recognized that California was a state within the United States of America and would have realized Sarah was from their world and would more than likely understand everything. Two was that Finchley was not widely known in the United States, as then Sarah would have realized Peter and she were from the same world. These realizations brought Susan to a final conclusion. Peter had told Sarah everything and because of these misunderstandings she did not know the whole truth.

Susan stopped her futile attempt to clean herself when one of her handmaidens arrived, no doubt summoned by Mr. Raccoon. "Lady Sarah, I want you to know that I have arranged for you, Lord Ulley, and your guests to sit in our box today. When you are there and see Peter I would like you to ask him what country Finchley is located. I would tell you but he has promised me that he would tell you."

Rightfully, Sarah looked confused but curtsied to show that she would comply. "Yes, Your Majesty, I will ask him."

The eldest Queen of Narnia wanted to tell her to go gentle on Peter, but knew if she did that she'd have to explain everything. Instead she summoned the Faun that came with her handmaid to escort Sarah back to her rooms.

* * *

Today was the day, he knew, the day that fool would pledge himself to Lady Sarah, as she was called now. Today was the day the House of Pevensie would begin its downfall. With that pledge the feeble stones the siblings were built upon would start to crumble. Soon he would take his rightful place as King of Narnia. Aslan be damned if he thought he could keep him off the throne. A grin of delight spread across his face.

There was a knock on his door. He mumbled a spell under his breath that allowed him to see through the door, while the person on the other side just saw the wooden door.

It was the Naiad, and his smile grew wicked but when he answered the door his face was blank.

"Forgive me for being late, Master," Aliana the Naiad said as he let her in. "But it was hard to slip away unnoticed with everyone about today. Do not worry, no one followed me." She slipped her cloak off on to a hook near the door.

He wanted to laugh at her when he saw what she was wearing. No doubt she thought it something he would enjoy, which he did just not in the way she probably wanted. He found it amusing that she would actually wear something like this. The neck like was cut very low and she had to be wearing a corset to make herself appear larger in the chest than she was.

The thing he had learned about Aliana, despite the fact that she claimed to be in love with the pseudo High King (who did not even give her the time of day, but she had convinced herself that he secretly longed for her), was that she was drawn to power and she felt that she could get that power if it she was able to get that man in the bedchamber, preferably the marriage bed. As the Master was the most attainable man with power (at the moment), she was trying to do just that, save for the marriage part. She knew he was not one to settle down, so to speak.

He would claim Sarah as his wife, though. It would hurt that boy, Peter, all the more when he did. The Master did not only want to dethrone the four siblings, he wanted to make them suffer. He had plans for the others, but the one he enjoyed envisioning destroying the most was Peter as Aslan had the gall to name him High King.

That bloody lion would suffer as well. When he came to rescue his precious Narnia the Master would be waiting. After all, the lion could not die twice, could he?

Finding himself in such a good mood he approached Aliana. He gently brushed her exposed shoulder and watched as the color grew in her cheeks. "Now, I require something very special of you today. Would you care to help me?"

"Yes," she said, sounding as if she had lost all the air in her lungs.

"Wonderful."

* * *

**AN:** I know! I freakin' updated! I swear I have really good excuses. If you are interesting in hearing me out, check out my LiveJournal (queenluz). The link is located on my profile page. Also, I have two more chapters that are done so hopefully the next update won't be so far away! Thank you for reading!


End file.
